Artistic Touch
by LilyHellsing
Summary: This story has been adopted by Elenafromthewoods. Check out her profile to find the continued story. Important Author's Note at the end.
1. Heart Art

**I was thinking about artwork during, well, art class and wondered as I drew a crude picture of Larten kissing Darren…what if it came to life? **

**Idea: When Darren and Steve see the show, Darren sees a performer he had seen several times before, spying on him! For her act, she can draw anything and everything. Why is this special? It comes to life and is under her command! After the show, she watches Darren who watches his friend Steve talk to the man who rescued her. This 13 year old who secretly yearns to be a creature of the night joins the books of the Darren Shan Saga; she competes for Crepsley's attention/affection against Darren before he realizes he even likes the man! DarrenXLarten, LartenXOC**

* * *

Eating one of the chocolate bolts, Darren waited patiently for the next freak. Steve was smiling like a boy in a candy shop, Darren could tell from the dim light. Both boys' eyes were sparkling from the past amazements. No doubt they would tell Alan and Tommy all about this show in long paragraphs and hardly any pauses.

Suddenly the man who was named after his height stood in the middle of the stage, surprising the audience. How did he get there so fast without being heard or seen? "This is a special treat, ladies and gentlemen, for this performer rarely does her act. She has become brave and generous and chosen to do two acts instead of one." Just like that, he slid away without being seen.

Before Darren could even ponder about that, a girl stepped out. The crowd was surprised for she did not look abnormal or a freak, but because of Truska, they learned that appearances could be deceiving. Her hair was a crimson shade of blood and boyishly short, to the ends of her ears. Her eyes were a misty foggy green, sparkling in the dim light that shown on her. On the pale skin that clung to her too-thin body were scars and smudges, perhaps from the charcoal in her hand. She wore no shoes but a dark red dress to her ankles, a cape of black hugging her shoulders.

Darren's mouth dropped and he almost spit out the chocolate bolts in surprise. The girl was familiar by face but not by name, he had seen her several times through out the week. It was the girl who had spied on him, hiding half her body. She was a performer!

"When I was a child," Her voice came out as gruff, almost a bark, "my mother gave me paper and a piece of charcoal. We were not rich so I made the best I could out of it. When I drew a dinosaur, a detailed one, not a stick figure…something amazingly frightful happened. It came to life! My town came after me so I left by myself, joining this place and calling it my home.

"My name is Hope but my nickname to those who know me is 'Heart Art'. Why? Because everything I draw, I put time, my heart and my soul into it. Some say that is why it comes to life. Others claim I am a witch, a spawn of Satan. I will let you decide."

She then turned her back to a blank canvas, placing the piece of black coal on it. "What should I draw?" She waited for suggestions without facing the audience. Several minutes and a hundred shouts later, she turned and allowed them to see what she grew. It was a realistic Grim Reaper, shaded in the right areas and curved in the right places. Was it an Omen?

Suddenly it moved from its tall prison, as if stretching forward slowly. Its bare bone feet stepped on the ground, gray against the brown. The scythe in its hand sparkled despite it being a drawing- unless she had drawn it there. It stepped forward and the weapon nearly beheaded several people in the front row. "Stay." Her gruff voice was soft despite the powerful command. She made it do several things, tricks if you will, before erasing it- by throwing a bucket of water on it.

Two hooded creatures brought a canvas her size on the stage. "Now, I will need a volunteer." Almost ¼ of the crowd raised their hands, seeing no harm in this girl. Instead, she ignored them all.

Her forest misty eyes landed on Darren. A small smile spread on her face, showing one of her front teeth missing. "You there! Darren, the boy next to Steve! Come." When they sat there, stunned at how she knew their names, she barked, "You came here without fearing us, surely you can walk up to a girl your age if not older."

Feeling mocked, he stood up and wondered if Mr. Tall had possibly told her about them. After all, they were the only kids here. What were the chances of there being two telepaths in one place? Then again it _was_ a freak show. That was when he remembered; she must have heard it when she spied on him!

Slowly but surely, he made his way up on stage. "I need you to stay still for five, maybe six, minutes. Can you do that Darren?" When he nodded, she got to work. From head down she got every detail life-like, everything precise. Minutes passed but no one seemed to notice or feel the time slip by, for they were entranced by the young girls talent. When she finished his feet, she stood up. Her ripped-at-the-end dress, along with the cape that hid her body well, showed she stumbled back.

With the back of her hand, she wiped the sweat off he forehead, leaving a black smear. Out of breath, for it seemed two acts of her talent seemed too much for her health, she grinned, "Darren, step forward please."

The human Darren was about to step out, confused, but stopped with his foot in mid-air. The drawing stepped forward instead, peeling itself off the canvas! It was as thin as paper but moved as though it were real! As people gasped, Hope smirked, "Darren, meet Darren."

After several minutes, he stepped off stage and water ate the drawing away. When she bowed, Steve nudged his friend in the ribs; there was a large scar on the back/top of her head as if it had been split open. Where had that come from? Wolf Man?

When she stepped off, stumbling into the arms of Mr. Tall for balance, a man with a spider came on. Steve gasped out loud and paled, catching the mans eye. As he performed his act, Darren noticed the girl watching him from the edge of the stage, just like before.

* * *

What do you think? This will be a DarrenXLarten yaoi in the teen chapters- IF people seem interested. Next chapter: We see a small talk between Hope and Larten before they both realized Steve is there. When he goes to talk to the boy, she notices Darren on the stage. Intrigued, she hides behind him and watches. Plus, we see Darren try to take the spider. Review please!


	2. Blackmail

**Thanks to AnyaTheRhymer for being an awesome person and reviewing my stories. I am honored and ever so happy to have one of brilliant ideas read my stories lol.**

* * *

After the show ended, Hope walked onto the small catwalk that hung above the stage. She stumbled slightly, the rafters shaking and threatening silently to throw her off. Her bare foot slipped off the edge, her body start to fall down thanks to gravity.

A hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her up effortlessly. She was startled by the looks of her bright green eyes. Pushing back her boyish hair behind her ear, she whispered, "Mr. Crepsley." It was her way of silently thanking him.

"You should not be up here after exhausting yourself, you foolish girl." The man intended to sneer but it came out as a gently scold, a soft warning. His hands were placed on either side of her body, ensuring that she would not fall again.

Hope grinned, the gap in her front teeth showing, "You're always there to save me…"

The scarred man seemed to blush from the praise and tried to change subjects. "Why did you do two acts, Hope? You know you have trouble with one…"

She bowed her head, "I wished to impress someone, sir." In the years that she had known him, which were four to be exact, she could hardly ever lie to him. It was the respect and admiration she had for him that forced nothing but truth out of her mouth.

"Oh? Impress someone you say?" There was a sly tone to his voice, a grin on his face. The scar on his face seemed smaller when he grinned. "Would it be that young lad you were following during the day for the past few days?"

Hope's face burned brightly in the light. "What?!" She exclaimed, "How did you know?! I always returned on time, acted normal and bored, I always…"

"Evra Von told me you had bee sneaking around, spying on a human boy. At first, I told myself that you had no interest in others, especially boys. Then when I saw the way you acted and walked, I remembered you were a teenager. You noticed boys surely by now and by the way you subconsciously walked with stealth, I believed it." He interrupted the reddening girl. Her face was as bad as her hair.

"You're horrible!" She crossed her arms, leaning against the bar with caution.

"**I **am horrible?" He chuckled while grabbing the black cape, keeping one hand on the bar. "Well my little imitator, I disagree." Once again, she blushed with shame at getting caught.

Before she could explain her wardrobe, he covered her pale lips with his long finger. The tip of his fingernail worried her for it rested on the tip of her nose, threatening to harm her on accident or on purpose. So much for explaining her copying of his clothes…

His eyes were settled on something else, something on stage. It took a moment for her curious eyes to adjust to the darkness but when she did, she saw what he saw. It was a boy, perhaps a year or less old than her. A few seconds passed before Hope's eyes widened in recognition; it was Steve, Darren's friend!

With both their eyes locked on the stage, she muttered softly, "Where Yin is, Yang is near by." Immediately her sights landed on the slight movement of a balcony. It took only a second to realize it was the boy she spied on- Darren Shan! Crepsley understood as well by the sparkle in his eyes.

Crepsley grinned and threw himself on the stage. Once he tucked and rolled, he stood. His voice, which had always hypnotized Hope, echoed, "Are you looking for _me_? I saw you watching me; you gasped out loud when I came on the stage. Why?"

"B-b-b-because I know w-who you are." The young man stuttered. Hope felt a small amount of pity for the scared ignorant boy. However, that disappeared when he stated, "Your real name is Vur Horston…and you're a vampire!"

Hope had known both facts when she turned ten years old, declaring she was old enough to know certain secrets, certain things. Her mouth fell just like Darren's, who could not see her like she saw him, from the shock that the boy knew. How had he figured it out?

Her mind focused on the conversation once more, hearing the answer to her unasked question, "A picture, a painting that was done on 1903 in Paris. You were supposed to marry a rich woman but she dumped you when she realized you were a vampire." Hope's eyes widened ever so slightly, obviously surprised by this new little fact.

Sparing a glance at Darren, he looked frightening when Crepsley boomed, shouted loudly. However, Steve became the opposite of the scared boy he was when he stood on stage at first. He stood his ground, brave and unblinking. It was unnerving for the girl, for even after all this time knowing Larten, she got scared of him at times.

"You won't hurt me." He stated with an aura of calmness.

"Oh? Why not?"

Hope didn't hear what they said, although the answer would have been interesting. She looked up from the rafter she sat on and glanced at Darren in the balcony. He looked as frightened as she did when she first saw Larten drinking blood from an unconscious person.

"I want to become a vampire." Steve's command brought her attention back. "Teach me your ways as a vampire assistant!"

Hope nearly fell over laughing, a smile gracing her face. She had asked him for the same thing a few months ago on her birthday but he said no. He claimed she was too young and that he did not want to take away her youth. He'd never blood him! He'd be killed by the Vampire Generals if he did!

"Come here, I have to test you first." Crepsley's voice hinted tones of annoyance and reluctance. Did he think of Hope standing above them as he said this? Did he think that he would give the gift she longed for away? Did he care?

The 13 year old felt depression and betrayal slam into her like a wave at the ocean. How could he suck on that boy's blood, ready to turn him into a Halfling?! She understood it was blackmail, which brought hatred into her heart, but surely there were other options!

Suddenly, coughing caught both watching specters ears. Crepsley stepped back and spat on the ground, coloring the light brown wood a dark red. He shoved the boy away as though he was poison…perhaps he was.

"What's wrong?" His frightened alert voice rang out.

"You are evil! There is menace in your blood! You have bad blood!!" Mr. Crepsley screamed. His voice bounced off the old theatre.

Even though the vampire's words were directed at Steve, Hope winced physically. She remembered all too clearly being called similar names and worse by her town. _"Poor Steve…"_ She thought, trying to push away unwanted memories of her past. To be called evil hurt…especially by people you admired, loved and looked up to.

When Crepsley was done spitting out the bad blood, cleaning his teeth with a handkerchief, he looked at where Darren was. He had ducked of course; unaware that the vampire knew he was there. Hope knew what he was thinking too. To kill he boy or not to kill the boy?

As if to distract him, for the red head girl felt a strange interest in the young Shan, she jumped off the rafter. Crepsley had been walking and, a little surprised by how she timed her jump, but caught her just in time. Even if she had thrown herself off far away, he would have heard her fall through air and catch her.

"Let's go to sleep." She stated softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her like a bride. In other words, she wanted them to just forget about tonight. As they walked towards the cellar, she stared at the ground or a passing wall. The silence was tense.

"Hope, I would have done it simply to keep my identity secret, to be with you. I…" Crepsley started to explain, guilt showing in his tone.

"Larten…" Her whisper shut him up as though she had shouted. "It's alright. I understand. Please, just sleep."

* * *

Next chapter: Darren tries to steal the spider. We see her spying on him between then and now. Review!


	3. Turning

**I decided to skip the stealing part since it would be almost the same as in the book.**

* * *

Hope paced the floor, her bare feet picking up splinters. However, she ignored this slight minor discomfort and kept walking. It was a small attempt to calm her nerves but it didn't work too well. The plan of Crepsley's annoyed her, bugged her. She almost wished she hadn't found out!

"My dear girl, sit and play cards with me. You will wear yourself out if you keep pacing about like a caged lioness." He commanded softly, shuffling the cards. There was a slight sadistic color to his tone, one that she prayed she was just imagining. Reluctantly, she sat across from him and frowned.

As he passed out the cards, she confessed, "This isn't right, Mr. Crepsley! You _know _this isn't right. The boy has a family, friends, a life!"

"Which is what you dream of every night." He commented coldly without looking up from his count of cards.

Her gaze of pleading turned into a hardened glare. "Yes but why take him away from his happy life?! Surely I am enough help to you! Slap the boy's wrists as punishment and give him the antidote. Don't do this to get back at Steve, the boy who tried to blackmail you."

**SLAM!**

Finally he gave the last card to her but slammed it onto the pile. His open hand rested on hers when she tried to pick them up. She winced at the stinging sensation. There was a certain cold yet warm glimmer in his eyes. It was caring yet destructive.

"Hope, I am going this for several persons reasons which you will not know of no matter your age. One of them is for you. I see the spark of interest that flickers in your green eyes, girl. You get lonely which is natural for kids your own age. He will be a traveling companion for you."

"But…" She couldn't have spoken again even if she wanted to. Footsteps came close so they played cards. It was a pointless game of War for she was lost in thought, feeling guilt gnaw at her heart. Her back was, thankfully, turned to the doorway.

"Good morning, Master Shan." Crepsley called out calmly.

"It's not morning. It's the middle of the night." The teen replied nervously. Hope could sense his fear and his determination. Oh how she longed to turn and shout for him to run! How she longed to steal the antidote and give it to him, make him leave without becoming what she herself wanted to be.

But she couldn't. She couldn't betray the man who saved her like that.

She looked over and hesitated. Crepsley had just cut Darren's fingertips, making him gasp and pull back in pain. His cry of how much it hurt made Crepsley laugh. Hope frowned, wondering where this side of Crepsley came from. Suddenly she thought of a memory she had longed to suppress.

_"You're nothing but a mistake!" Her mother shouted as the villagers surrounded her. The nine year old Hope scooted away, her little legs too tired to carry her anywhere else. She was cornered, trapped…_

_Suddenly there was a dark breathing sound. Everyone fell to the ground, unconscious. She looked up and stared with fear at a man who wore a scar and orange hair. She scooted back, hitting the wall and cried out with tears._

_"Shh…it is alright, child. I will not harm you; I am going to help you. Here, take my hand…"_

How could such a caring man become a sadistic son of a…?

The screams of both of them pulled her from her daydream and thoughts. She looked over and felt her body shake ever so slightly. She had known about his plan to turn the boy into a half vampire, but to witness it…it tore her apart. Shock made her body rigid, her mind flooding with terrifying questions.

Did he change Darren as an excuse not to change her as well? Did he not want her? Was he only doing this to drive her away? He had said he had several personal reasons…perhaps that were one of them.

They spoke to one another but Hope heard nothing. Her own agonizing thoughts that seemed to prick her mind grew louder and louder. Why did he change Darren, a stranger, instead of she, who traveled years with him?

"Stay here and take care of Madame Octa. I cannot flit with two people on my back." Crepsley told the still girl. She said nothing and did nothing. In fact, if it weren't for her chest moving under her dirty dress or her finger twitching, she'd look like she got bit by the spider.

They took off. Several long minutes passed and perhaps even an hour. How would she know since every minute seemed to pass so slowly, so painfully? Finally, she stood up like a zombie and walked out of the cellar. She stood on the balcony, ignoring the creaks and groans from the floorboards that supported her weight.

She stared out the window, the moonlight shining brightly on her pale skin. Her green eyes were wide and unblocking, like an owl. Images of the blooding passed through her mind.

Finally, Mr. Crepsley came back. He climbed on the stage and then onto the balcony, annoyed. "The boy ran off at the hospital but he will…"

Suddenly the zombie like girl turned on her heels. In a lightning manner almost as good as Mr. Tall's speed, she curled up her fist and slammed it to his nose. A cry of surprise and pain left his lips but it soon died down, echoing faint in the theatre. He held his bleeding nose. "What is wrong with you, you damn fool?!"

His shout of anger ceased when he saw the shaking girl stand there, growling softly. That small burst of energy seemed to have tired her out. Tears streaked down her face at an alarming rate, showing just how much emotion she had held back.

"You bastard!" She screeched. "How could you?!" She fell to her knees, exhausted. "Did you do it to spite me, you cruel cur?! Do you want me gone, far away from you?! You sick son of a…"

She was unable to finish her insult for Crepsley pulled her close to him. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, a sign of possession. His voice was rough and scratchy, soothing at the same time. She felt as though she was nine again, awakening from a nightmare. Oh how she wished it were a nightmare…

"Hope…my girl, my sweet…I never intended to harm you. I am sorry, my dear. I merely assumed that you would be able to befriend young Darren and have someone to talk to besides this old geezer. I thought the both of you could walk around during the day and laugh at jokes, try to be normal. I did not mean for this to hurt you."

A minute passed. Then another. Then several more.

She felt her tears slowly stop and she inhaled his scent, taking it in. "…But I am not normal, nor is he anymore. We are all freaks, Larten. We can never be normal…forgive me for hitting you, sir. I acted on impulse and…"

"Shh…" He kissed her forehead, holding her close to his heart. "It is forgiven and forgotten. Now…Let us get up and feast for it will be dawn soon."

* * *

Next chapter: Darren comes for help and they leave after the whole "dead" thing. We see more of Hope's past with him as they talk about it on the week or two mark of being on the move. They speak of it in a hotel, the day before the "Accident". **Please review! **


	4. Drink Blood From Me

**Thanks and welcome to ****xXVampireXx**** who reviewed my last chapter. I am so happy to get a review lol. XD I decided to skip through the details of being dead with Darren since the book explains it. Instead, in place of Darren being dead, we will see a talk between Hope and Larten. **

* * *

A few days had passed since the turning of Darren Shan. Or had it been a week? Hope lost count quite easily of the days for her sleeping schedule was…random. Since she was Mr. Crepsley's unofficial assistant, she sometimes slept during the day for at night they roamed or did some sort of hunting. Then, when she was lucky, she could sleep during the night like normal people did. As long as she helped him though, she could care less of her sleep pattern!

Hope knew that they had to move quickly out of this town. It was a relatively small town that was growing, so that meant a good amount of people. However, they had stayed there for three or four weeks already. Larten needed human blood twice a week, perhaps thrice. This caused a problem.

At first, he found heavy sleepers or knocked out several people to get his blood. Of course this was put to a stop when he counted his victims and realized that if he continued, people would start to notice something strange. So they needed to go to a bigger city, or at least a different one.

On the sixth night that Darren had ran off, she almost begged him to take her to a hotel. There was one a few miles from the theatre and was the only one for a good hundred mile radius. The insects were bugging her, no pun intended, and her back was starting to hurt from sleeping on the floor. She insisted, almost commanded, that they go to a hotel to sleep.

Reluctantly, the man gave in. So now a few days later (or was it a week?) Hope lay on her stomach in a nice cozy bed. It was soft, the blankets warm and the pillow fluffy. She enjoyed this rare luxury, basking in the relaxing feeling. The T.V was broken but she didn't mind, she liked listening to the sounds of traffic outside. It was a change from the silence of the theatre.

"Hope…" She nearly jumped out of her skin at hearing Mr. Crepsley's name. She sat up and looked over at the man who was sitting on the edge of her bed. He looked exhausted despite having just taken a shower.

"Oh, goodness…sir, you scared me. What is it?" Hope couldn't shake off the feeling that he had been watching her before he spoke. After all, she had had her eyes closed and lost in thought, unaware of her surroundings. "Sir, you look ill. Are you feeling alright?"

The back of her hand rested on his forehead, feeling no fever. Could vampires even get fevers? She ignored the question and pulled away. A faint memory tried to take control of her vision but she ignored it for now, shoving it away. It was, no doubt, the memory of her mother taking care of her when she was sober.

Larten's eyes sparkled darkly as he stared at her. He traced her face with his eyes, his gaze slowly moving down to her neck. At first, she was confused and a little worried. Then she saw the hunger in his gaze which had located a blood vessel in her neck. A dark blush came across her face.

"Sir? You…" Although she really hated knowing, she had to ask, "When was the last time you fed, Mr. Crepsley?"

As though snapping out of a daze, he blinked and answered calmly, "A week ago. Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason sir." She replied just as calm, trying to masquerade her fear. Sometimes, and she hated to admit this, he frightened her by being…well, him. Although Hope secretly longed to be a vampire, she was only human for now. That was why she couldn't picture or be present when the man fed without shuddering. She had gotten used to the idea of sleeping in a coffin, one of the perks she looked forward to, but still had to shiver at times.

Now that she thought of it, the idea of sucking blood wasn't as bad as it seemed. She knew what she had to do when-if- she ever became a vampire and had the idea of being able to easily drink it. How would Darren do?

"Mr. Crepsley…" She hesitated, ashamed of how her reluctant tone showed, "I…If you wish, you could…drink some of my blood since you looked absolutely horrible." The last part was a murmur but with his extraordinary hearing, he laughed.

"Hope, I know you are uncomfortable with the idea. Are you sure?" He asked twice. It was not an uncommon thing for she had allowed him to drink from her four times before. Of course, those had been more dire circumstances…

"Yes sir…If it helps you like you have helped me, I don't mind."

As she felt the sharp quick pain of having her arm cut slightly, she forced herself to think of something else, anything else. When she felt his tongue on her newly made wound, she forced herself into her memories.

_"Hope! Hope, you silly girl, get inside this instant!" A shrill voice echoed through the clearing. A girl roughly eight years old stopped playing in the dirt and stood, wiping her dirty hands on her white dress. Ignoring the smudges on her body and clothes, she smiled to see she drew a house with stick figures. As she turned to go inside, she could have sworn one of them moved._

_"Yes mommy?" She asked with caution. Her dark red hair that was past her shoulders fell from its ribbon prison, one which she found on the road._

_A bear bottle was smashed against the wall, making her jump back. The foul smelling liquid had dripped on her slightly, staining the dress. She stepped away and…_

No! She wouldn't remember the rest of that horrible memory. Reality came back and hit her in the face. Crepsley had pulled away, blood staining his teeth and no more falling from her inflicted cut. "Hope? Hope, my dear, you are pale. I know I did not take too much…Hope?"

"I-I'm sorry sir." She smiled weakly, watching him use his spit to heal her wound. "I was thinking of…before."

Without looking up, he said casually, "When your mother could rarely stand up without falling and when the town did not go after little kids for drawing? Yes, I know what you mean. No worries though, my child, you are safe with me." His lips touched her cheek, making her blush. "Thank you once again…"

That night when she fell asleep, Mr. Crepsley snuck out and met up with Darren once more. They planned his death…

* * *

Next chapter: Hope and Darren talk for the first week of moving around. We find out why she has been stalking him. We also find out more about her past! Then, Cirque Du Freak to meet Evra!** Review please! **


	5. Two Months Moving

**I'm trying to skip around so we get to the good stuff.**

* * *

Her skin was covered with Goosebumps from the cold breeze blowing across it. It made the window sill she sat on shake, threatening to collapse and send her down two stories. She stared out into the open of the town. This town which held so much grief for a "dead" boy named Darren Shan.

She sneered in disgust. The disgust was not only directed towards Mr. Crepsley's and Darren's plan, but at herself as well. She knew they had to fake his death but she was upset with the man who saved her…that was why she felt disgusted with herself.

"Heart Art, what are you doing?" Mr. Crepsley's voice sounded behind her. She did not turn to look at him, but kept her face turned away, her back turned towards him. The wind picked up again, the wooden window sill creaking and groaning. "You will fall just like Darren did except you will not live to tell the tale."

The semi gentle breeze made her hair cover her eye, annoying her. She needed a hair cut again…perhaps when she saw Truska again, she'd ask. "Your point?" Immediately she winced, having not to mean to sound so…sharp. "When are you getting him, sir?"

Crepsley stood behind her, "Tonight. He should be buried after all the doctors…"

"Did you give him a potion to allow him to sleep through the funeral?" She knew he was only standing so close to make sure that if she did fall, she wouldn't hit the ground. After all, a vampire can only do so much; catching someone falling off a three story building and land without injury was pushing it.

"…No."

Hope turned and placed her feet inside the building, blushing when she felt his body against hers. "You should have. If that was me faking my death…to have people who love and care for me like Darren does…to be the source of their pain, their tears, I think I'd actually kill myself. If I had people who loved me like he does- did, I don't think I'd be able to stand hurting them."

"But you do have people who love you, Hope." He whispered softly. His voice was carried away by the wind that rustled the trees and leaves. "You have me. Evra, Truska, Hans, Limbs, Mr. Tall…we all love you."

Hope's green eyes blinked in astonishment at the man. He had always been kind to her, open in a sense but never this…blunt. She hugged him carefully, unsure if she was pushing the envelope. A few minutes passed before he pulled away, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Well, we must leave. It's close to midnight. Do you have everything ready, Hope?"

She nodded, grabbing her small bag which held charcoal, paper and several small knickknacks. Holding Madame Octa in one hand, she wrapped her free arm around his neck and they flitted off.

* * *

Darren was lifted out of the grave, wincing at the pins and needles feel on his body. He saw Crepsley and then saw movement behind him a few feet back. Looking closer, since his new vampire blood helped his vision, he gasped.

There was the girl who spied on him! The performer of Cirque Du Freak! The one who drew him!

She wore ripped jeans and a long sleeved red shirt that matched her short hair. She wore the black cape that she wore when she performed. Her feet were no longer barefoot but instead wore black boots, torn slightly but polished.

"Hello Darren Shan…" She smiled.

"Hope…" He muttered.  
Before either teen could speak, Crepsley announced, "It will be faster for me to refill this by myself. Go off and walk you two."

They shared a look, a hesitate one, before doing what he said. They walked around before Hope heard Crepsley, "Hope, come here. I need your help."

"…Excuse me." She grinned at Darren, leaving him alone near the "dangerous" Steve Leopard.

* * *

Two months had passed since they faked Darren Shan's death. Hope and Darren talked but about casual things, creating an air of tension when they did. While Hope treated Crepsley with respect, Darren hated the man.

Something was bothering her though. She sensed something in the boy's voice; saw something in his eyes when he talked to Crepsley. It wasn't until the first month that she realized what it was. Although he hated the vampire, his subconscious mind…_liked_ him a little more than he should have.

At first, Hope started to hate the teenager. She avoided talking to him and purposely left him confused or left behind when they traveled. This happened for about a week until Crepsley noticed. He didn't force her to be nice, but the way he hinted it…well, she finally got over it. "Think of his situation." He had said.

As long as Darren didn't come to realize his true feelings towards the vampire, and as long as only Hope knew of it out of the group, she didn't care. After all…to be a half vampire, unsure of drinking blood, alone and isolated from a family…how sad. The last thing he needed at a time like this was an enemy, he needed a friend.

"So Darren…How does animal blood taste?" She asked one morning as Crepsley slept. They were in a hotel but, surprise, surprise; it wasn't Hope who demanded it. It was Darren!

"Haven't you ever tried it? I mean, ever get a steak medium rare or something like that?" He blinked, obviously curious. She hadn't really told him a lot of herself.

She smiled. "If I ever got to eat meat, I made sure it wasn't mooing or bleeding when I ate it. I've never tried it simply because I am not a vampire…yet."

"It taste…metallic at first but it's like…I don't know how to explain it. Warm salty water I guess." He shrugged.

She chuckled and immediately hushed herself, seeing Crepsley twitch in his bed. "Sounds…tasty. Would you like to go to the store near by and get some sodas? I don't want to risk waking up Mr. Crepsley."

The sun was shining brightly, making Hope wince. She fixed her long sleeve shirt to make it short sleeves, cursing slightly. "I hate not being able to hear a town's weather. We're always moving around…I can never find out what's what."

"Why not just change?" He asked as they crossed a busy street. He grabbed her hand, holding her back from a passing car. She nodded, blushing.

"Because I only have three outfits. The dress which is strictly for performances only, this, and a skirt with a short sleeve shirt…I've outgrown that one. I'd ask Crepsley to take me shopping but…I doubt he'd want to anyway. Plus, hardly any good stores are open at night."

"Why don't you just go by yourself?" Darren caught her around the waist, yanking her back with a frown as a car zipped by. Hope blushed and whispered a thank you, flicking off the car.

"It's too dangerous, he claims. Hey!" She smiled, jumping to turn to him once they reached the safe sidewalk. "Why don't you come with?! We can buy ourselves some new clothes!"

Darren looked down at his own suit and grinned. "Deal. We'll ask him later."

When they stepped out of the store, soda in their hands, they walked around the block for shade. It was peak hour anyway, too many cars to cross the road. "So why were you stalking me a few months back?"

Hope coughed, almost spitting out her red soda and laughed. Darren sipped his dark one, Coke. "Stalk? Oh, that! I was wondering when you'd ask. I was walking around after passing out flyers and thought how nice your town was. I guess I spotted you by chance and saw after a while that you had a normal life, something I really wanted. Well…not anymore." _But you still have something I want; vampire blood. _"I am sorry if I scared you."

"No worries…I see what you mean though. Hey look...hockey!" Darren pointed out a group of boys playing hockey…without any ice or skates.

"I don't know if we should play…I haven't been near people in a long time." She murmured softly, pulling away.

"Come on…just one game?" He had a pleading look in his eyes.

Reluctantly, she nodded. "One, only."

"Whoa, looks like the Adams Family showed up." A rather handsome 15 year old joked, the group of boys laughing. Hope stood behind Darren, knowing it was pointless to hide. "Ooh…Hello there." He walked over to her, a smug grin on his face. "You look pretty."

Hope frowned, wondering if he meant it or was kidding. Her frizzy boyish hair was the last thing guys would want…she wasn't exactly an _Herbal Essence_ shampoo commercial. She smiled, showing her missing tooth, "Might we play?"

"Sure but this game is for men, not little girls." He stated, hearing snickers in the background.

Hope rolled her eyes, "I'll show you 'little girls'. Come on, give me a stick!"

"What your name anyway?" Another one called out, tossing two hockey sticks at them.

"I'm Darren and that's Hope. We just moved here…our clothes got lost so we haven't been able to shop recently." He calmly lied, making Hope grin.

As she passed him, she whispered, "Perhaps we'll make a vampire out of you yet."

They played for a good twenty minutes before foul play happened. An older, much more buffer, guy kept trying to trip Darren. Luckily he managed to dodge it all. Hope on the other hand wasn't fast enough to avoid the hands of the 'captain' who kept pinching her bottom…or grabbing her barely-existing bosom.

She ignored it, hitting the puck into the trashcan to make a goal. She hit it with such anger that it bounced out, hitting the captain's shin. Hope grinned and played innocent, "What rotten luck!"

Suddenly a scream of agony echoed through the place. Hope stopped and spun around, fearing the worst. She prayed that her thoughts weren't real, that someone's legs…were broken. Damn!

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him away, both of them breaking into a sprint.

"We need to leave, now!" Darren ordered when they got inside the hotel. Crepsley looked at the panting pair, both of their eyes huge with fear.

* * *

They reached a church, silent. As Darren went outside to clean off some graves, to distract himself no doubt, Hope lay on a pew. She groaned as she felt her back twist into knots. She was really missing the bed she had grown accustomed to.

Several hours of sleep later, she awoke to smell stew. Sitting next to Darren, she ate silently as Crepsley did the same. How tense it was, how awkward…She could almost feel Darren wanting to burst and tell Crepsley everything.

He coughed in his fist, unsure of what to do at first. "I am not good at being subtle so I will be blunt; what happened back there?"

Immediately Darren spilled his guts to the man. Hope added on, "I hadn't been paying attention since I was dealing with my own…problem, but I heard the snap. We looked over at the boys shins were broke."

Crepsley's eyes sparkled in curiosity. "Your own problem, Hope?"

She turned a dark pink and looked down at her plate, "…The captain kept pinching me…in several places."

Although the vampire tried to stay calm, it was obvious by the brightening in his eyes that he was angry, perhaps even pissed. "I see…It is something you must get used to. It is a fact of life that we are stronger than humans, faster and tougher. If we play with them, they will be hurt."

Soon, the conversation strayed off into a different direction. Hope stood and slipped out of the church, hearing Darren shout at the vampire how he hated him for turning him. She couldn't help but feel a little upset with Darren; if she had his vampire blood…

Several hours later, Mr. Crepsley appeared behind her. "Hope…how would you like to go back to the Cirque Du Freak?"

* * *

Next chapter Off to Cirque Du Freak! **Review please!**


	6. Hope's Meet of Tiny

**I just HAD to write her meeting with Mr. Tiny! I couldn't resist for any longer, so this is going to be a flashback. **

**Thanks so much to xXVampireXx!**

* * *

(Flashback)

_It had been a little over half a year since Hope was saved from Death. Crepsley had taken her to the Cirque Du Freak after the first week, ensuring that she trusted him before they went to such a place. So now the nine year old played with poorly made dolls, sitting under a tree near the camp._

_"Hope?" She looked up to see a performer called Cormac Limbs. "Mr. Crepsley needs to see you in Mr. Tall's trailer. You want me to take care of your dolls?"_

_The girl nodded and placed one of them in his hands before jogging off. She had red hair about to her shoulders that shined brightly in the sun. Her green eyes were light, almost faded, her skin a healthy tan from playing in the sun by herself so much. Why hadn't Crepsley ever played with her?_

_When she stepped inside the cool trailer, she asked, "Did you want to see me, Mr. Crepsley sir?"_

_"Hope, your dress is dirty! I told you not to be playing in new clothes." He scolded gently, watching her brush off some dirt. Her white, almost gray now, dress reached past her knees and covered her arms. "Anyway, we will discuss that later. Hope, this is Mr. Tiny."_

_In front of her was a short little man perhaps an inch taller than herself. His hair was as white as her dress was supposed to be, his eyes covered by thick glasses. He wore yellow boots and a dark colored suit, but she couldn't see what color for it was too dim in here._

_"Hello Mr. Tiny, sir." She smiled, holding her doll in her arm. The doll was similar to her in every way, except her eyes sparkled bright green._

_"You're the little girl everyone keeps fussing about, hm? When was the last time you had a child in the Cirque, Hibernius?" Not waiting for an answer from the Cirque leader, he ordered Hope, "Come closer, my girl. Hmm…yes, I see it now. A mistake she is; a cursed blessing. She'll be very useful and damaging to the both of you."_

_Completely lost and oblivious of their secret meaning, she tilted her head. The heart shaped watch glowed brightly and she reached out, touching it. "That's pretty!" She exclaimed, holding her doll to her chin._

_Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley wore a worried look on their faces, which she missed. Mr. Tiny chuckled, "Curious little creature, aren't you? Perhaps you'd like to see one of my Little People?"_

_Mr. Crepsley stepped forward, snarling almost, "She will do no such thing!"_

_"What are 'Little People'?" She echoed stupidly, confused._

_"Never you mind, Hope." He said without looking at her, glaring at Mr. Tiny._

_The short man smirked, "Protective, I see. Very good, you'll need to be within a few years. However, Crepsley, I'd like to spare you a few years of agony. I'll give you whatever you want for that girl."_

_"What? Why do you want her?"_

_"My reasons are my own, but she would have a caring family, a human family. One where she can go to school, have friends…under my watch of course." The heart shaped watch glowed. "She'll have a normal life, something every girl wants."_

_"You want her because she is a mistake, do you not? Because she has the ability to stray from your little prophesies, you want to control her…well you will not." Mr. Crepsley sneered. "I saved her so she is mine. I will help her through anything she goes through, I will provide for her. You will never get your hands on Hope."_

_There was a long heavy, almost frightening, pause._

_"What an appropriate name…Well, if you wish Crepsley but remember what I said about every girl wanting a normal life. I must be off."_

_When he left, Hope looked up at the two stunned relieved adults. "Mr. Crepsley, can we play dolls?"_

* * *

The man hadn't aged since there, not by a year from the looks of him. Still, he remembered this like it had happened yesterday. Larten Crepsley shook his head, hating how the conversation so many years ago made sense like a puzzle. She wanted a normal life…so she spied on Darren Shan, his new assistant.

And he had been right, he thought to himself. As he flitted through the air, tracing the Cirque Du Freak, he knew he had been right. Desmond Tiny had wanted her to control her, to cage her in a "normal" world so she couldn't mess with the future. The girl was the only 'hope' to stray away from things good and bad.

When they finally got there after jogging and poking fun at Crepsley, they found a silver trailer. The door opened and as soon as the towering figure of the circus leader appeared, Hope threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling, "Mr. Tall, Mr. Tall! We're back!"

He grinned weakly at her, prying her off as he playfully winked, "Oh no, I'll warn the others. Larten, my old friend." He looked over at the vampire.

"May we come in?" Mr. Crepsley chuckled, watching his non-vampire assistant slip inside the trailer already.

"Of course. What is it one is supposed to say to you vampires? Enter of your own free will?" A smile played on Mr. Tall's lips.

"Something similar to that mess." They shared a secret grin.

"Don't worry," Hope whispered to Darren, "I don't get the inside joke either. They probably made it before I ever came here." She sat down on the ground, looking up at the towering sitting giant.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting to see you all so soon."

"A swift return had not been n the agenda, Hibernius. Darren was not happy so I decided he would be better off here, among his own kind." Larten confessed.

Hibernius raised an eyebrow, "Isn't Hope enough company for him?"

"Not really. My idea of fun is shopping for new clothes, which we haven't done and his idea is…well, I don't really know. Something boy related I'm sure. Perhaps he can share a tent with Evra?" She suggested with a weak grin.

"Ah, yes, good idea. What about you though, girl?"

"Oh…um…I can share a trailer with Larten like I always do. I mean, if he wants…" She bit her tongue to silence herself.

The two men exchanged glances. "Hope…why not join Darren and Evra? It will be much more fun with two boys your age rather than an old stuffy vampire." Crepsley urged.

She frowned, "Two boys my age? Well, sounds like someone is trying to set me up on a date. Fine, I'll sleep in the same tent with them." It was obvious by her mood that she was upset and offended, injured even since she couldn't be with Crepsley.

Walking out of the trailer, she stormed off to a field near by.

Mr. Tall showed Darren where he would be sleeping. "Here are some blankets and a pillow." He opened the flap and disappeared; just like that! Darren frowned, feeling annoyed at how he did that. As he stepped inside, he had no idea just how wild it would be to meet his roommate.

* * *

Next chapter: Hope becomes very moody; wonder why? XD Lol. We see Evra and Darren go around, helping people while sharing pieces of their past…and Hope's as well! Review please.


	7. Hope's Mood Swings

**Omg, I finished the 12****th**** book and decided to write a special story, I guess. If you're interested, it's called 'Different Paths, Different People." It's basically a story of a GIRL taking Darren's place; book followed but many new twists.**

* * *

Evra and Darren strolled through the tents and trailers. It was like a maze! Darren felt himself grow dizzy by how similar each tent looked like to the others. He tried to notice any different markings, just in case he got lost and needed to find his way back, but after the fourth tent…he gave up! Despite there being one or two sewed up tears, he found nothing else.

The scaly boy he followed obviously sensed or saw how hesitate Darren was and slowed his pace. Maybe he himself was just as confused when he first came here! Or maybe he just took pity on the boy. Or…maybe he was enjoying the scenery. Who knows? Bottom line was, Darren felt his cheeks flame up a little. No matter, he'd learn his way through the camp sooner or later.

Finally they reached the fire where most of the performers rested. There hadn't been any show last night so that meant the freaks went to bed early, woke up early. Still, some lay on the logs or the grass stretched out like a rug. They looked relaxed, content even.

"Heart Art!" Evra exclaimed with a huge grin, hugging her tightly. She returned the hug weakly, looking sullen. It was obvious by this small display that they had been friends for quite some time. Not as long, or their friendship as strong, as Mr. Tall's and Mr. Crepsley's but it seemed to be getting there.

When he pulled away, she was covered in scales. Her outfit was a simply dress, grey and torn up slightly. It was stitched several times but still looked horrible, Darren thought. Then again, the colorful pieces of dead skin glittered in the sunlight, making her look…

"Hey Snake-boy…it's been a while." Hope greeted the boy in her own way.

For some reason, even if she didn't have the annoyed look in her eye, Darren felt like he wouldn't be able to be that friendly with her for quite some years. She peeled off the dead scales and waved weakly at the young half vampire, who was distracted by Hans.

Mr. Tall appeared behind Evra, warming his hands above the fire. After he tried to find a job for Darren, asking Evra if he could tag along with him, he turned to the red head. The notebook he had out flipped back a few pages.

"Hope, do you feel up to sewing some of the costumes? Or would you like to cook today?" He asked calmly.

"Neither." She growled, wrapping her arms around her legs which were pulled to her chest.

Raising an eyebrow, he turned a page, "How about washing some clothes?"

"How about you leave me alone?!" She stood up, "Why don't you just shove off, old man!" With that being said, she left and walked through the maze of tents. Mr. Tall's face showed surprise and, instead of disappearing like Darren thought he would, he walked after the girl.

She sat under a tree, twirling a flower between her fingers. It was a dark blue one, a wild one. At first sight, she looked calm. However, with a quick glance up at the on coming man, she stopped the flower and climbed the tree.

"Hope, get down this instant!" He ordered with his deep voice. "You'll rip your clothes."

"Fuck off!" Came the snarl from the leaves.

Being as tall as he was, the man reached up and grabbed her wrist, yanking her down. She gasped in surprise and yelped for a second, thinking she'd hit the ground. Instead, she fell into his arms, her legs forced to wrap around his waist. "For you to disrespect me in public is already unacceptable but I will _not _have you cursing at me like an ignorant little child!" She landed on her feet, looking away. "Do I need to tell Mr. Crepsley?"

Her eyes brightened with rage, destroying her calm almost depressing mood. "Screw Larten, he can get a stake and shove it up his…" In a blur of a motion, his hand held her chin in a harsh manner. She couldn't speak even if she wanted to, all she could do was stare.

"What is wrong, Hope?" He asked gently.

She looked down, her shoulders shaking lightly with held back sobs. "I don't know!" Suddenly she shoved him back. Despite putting her whole weight (very little) was thrown against him, he moved back maybe a step.

"That's enough. Until you behave like a young lady Larten raised you as, you'll be in my trailer with me. I won't allow my performers to be snapped at because of your foul mood."

Night came.

Hope had spent all day switching from anger and sorrow. She sat against the wall of the trailer, underneath the window. The sun had risen high, showing the light on the floor. As night came, it slowly went down, growing smaller and smaller. She had eaten some bread and an apple. Then, as the sun went down, she complained, "My stomach hurts!"

"Trying to avoid Larten, aren't we?" Mr. Tall questioned the grimacing girl.

The door opened and in came a very concerned yet annoyed looking vampire. "What has happened?"

"Hope has used foul language to curse us both when I…" Hibernius started to inform his old friend.

However, she shouted suddenly, "I want to see Truska!" She held her sides, blushing at their stares. Truska was like a mother figure to all, especially the young performers. Although she couldn't speak a lick of English, she was a cherished member of Cirque Du Freak.

"Not until I…" Larten started to speak.

"**Now**!" She screamed, using her girlish vocal cords to their full extent. It echoed in the small trailer, making both men cover their ears.

"Alright!" He roared with anger, making her wince. When she got ot the tent, she forced Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley to leave.

An hour or two later, Truska came and reported to Mr. Tall. The owner of the Cirque translated, "She's asleep with a hot rag on her stomach. Truska said she's having mood swings and upset stomach because…" He colored at the next part, "…She is a lady now."

It took a moment for the vampire's face to clear of confusion and take on understanding, his skin crimson, his scar white.

* * *

HAD TO PUT THAT XD Lol

Next chapter: Hope avoids Crepsley and hangs with Evra and Darren, sharing some of her past when Evra does. They meet Sam. Review please.


	8. The Morning

Thanks to xXVampireXx for being the **only** one who reviewed. My friend and I were talking about what would vampires do near a girl on her period so I thought I'd poke fun at it lol.

* * *

She lay there for an hour after she woke up. In the tent, on a pallet of blankets, Hope hugged her stomach, herself. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she finally came up with an answer to her silent debate. She didn't want to wake Truska up and bug her so instead she got up slowly.

The rays of sun were non-existent at the moment. She had woken up by the sound of footfalls, feeling fear immediately. What if it had been Larten? Although she trusted the vampire with her life, she was a little uneasy and unsure of what he'd do and act like with…well…this situation.

As she grabbed a bucket of water and placed it above small hot coals, she waited for it to boil or at least grow hot. Hugging herself, she wondered what he'd do now that she was a lady. Would he treat her different? Would the smell drive him away, in fear of what he might do? She didn't even want to think about Darren!

The water was warm so she dipped the cold rag in it. Now that she thought about it…Darren didn't even want to drink blood. She felt a little relief at this and smiled, knowing she could be with him and Evra today. Lying back on the pallet, she placed the hot rag on her stomach, smiling weakly at the relief. When would it be morning? She wanted the sun to come up!

After the pain in her stomach went away, she stood up and cleaned up quickly yet silently. She'd owe Truska for helping her in her time of need. As she slipped outside the tent, she tried to make her way to Tall's trailer. She knew he was awake by now and owed him a huge apology.

That, and she could ask him what he think of Crepsley's actions near her. He always seemed to know a little something about **everything.** And although it was known by few in the Cirque, he could see into the future when he wished to. When she had asked him at the age of twelve if she'd ever be a vampire, he told her, "Hope, my little artist, I do not like to look into the future too much. Sometimes it holds too much grief and trouble than I wish to know."

However, when she turned a corner, she slammed into a body. Hands grabbed her shoulders, catching her before she fell. When she looked up, she gasped. "Mr. Crepsley!"

"Hope…" He hesitated, inhaling shakily. "I have been worried. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. Please excuse me, sir, I need to see Mr. Tall." She yanked herself out of his grip and ran like the devil, instead of her savior, was behind her.

Only once was her fist able to connect to the trailer door, for the man opened it and grabbed her small fist in his big hand. It wasn't the first time he did that, for he usually did it to ensure that she wouldn't hit him. "Good morning, Hope." He stated calmly, as if nothing had happened. Guilt piled up.

"Hibernius, I'm so sorry I acted like I did yesterday. It's…" She stated bluntly and quickly, fearing her emotions would stop her.

He nodded, "It's alright, Hope." His voice was tinted with reassurance, "I forgive you. After all, it wasn't your fault…" She threw herself forward and hugged him tight, smiling weakly. "Now, I suggest you go wake Evra and Darren. They'll need to do their chores before roaming."

Nodding, she grinned and ran off. The tent was silent when she slipped inside, seeing two sleeping freaks. Avoiding the snake which both fascinated and frightened her, she slid next to Darren. The boy was so young and so lost, so angry because of his gift from Crepsley. The jealousy she felt was long gone but it sparkled every now and then, only for a moment.

Again, she felt guilt. Through these two or three months, she hadn't really shared a lot about herself to him. She knew a lot about him but…just got done acting cold towards him. Smiling, she promised silently to make up for it today.

Giving a Tarzan like shout, she threw herself on top of Darren…who was on a hammock. Both came crashing down, shouting, which awoke the snake boy. Evra shot up in surprise, half awake and tried to stand…he fell as well for the strings grabbed his leg. With all three on the ground, Hope started to laugh.

"Hope!" Darren and Evra shouted as they shot up from their fallen shocked positions.

As she stood up, she smirked, "Good morning to you two as well."

They shared a glance, a secretive one where they exchanged words without speaking. A grin formed on both of their mouths. They grabbed one of her wrists and yanked her down together, forcing her flat on her face. They all laughed softly, careful not to wake anyone else- or the snake.

For the rest of the morning, they walked around and did odd jobs like always. They talked, for once. "So…" Darren hesitated. "Evra told me how he came to this place. What about you Hope?"

She walked with her hands behind her back, looking at the ground, obviously not shocked by the question. "Larten saved me." Apparently she had known this question would come up. "In my village, we were all poor just about. My mother used to occupy me by letting me run around with others, but I didn't like to a lot. I liked to draw. At the age of eight or nine, I had a very special talent to draw pictures. Not stick figures, but actual pictures…never could get people right though.

"One day, I got a piece of charcoal and paper…so rare back then. I drew a dinosaur…it came to life. It came off the paper and attacked the town. Well, needless to say, my fellow villagers wanted me dead. They thought I was a witch or evil! I remember them chasing me with torches and spikes; shouting that I was evil…I was about to be killed when they all fainted, dropped like flies! Crepsley had used that knock out gas and took me to safety."

Hope was blushing now. As she told them this, she felt a strong…missing feeling. She missed the man despite him being in that camp area. Just because of her situation, her curse just like every other girl had…she avoided him. She trusted him with her life, meaning she had to trust him not to harm her.

"See you guys later…" She waved as they roamed off to scare a local town kid. She slipped into the trailer of Crepsley and waited till the sun set fully. Carefully, she opened the coffin and watched him.

His eyes opened and widened when he saw her. "Good morning Hope…"

"…Morning Mr. Crepsley." She stood up, watching him stand, "What would you like to eat?"

* * *

Next chapter: We see how Hope gets jealous of Darren once more, which means (hint hint) this could cause a problem in the future…say involving the Wolf Man. Until then, she helps with the show and talks to the boys more. Review please.


	9. Willing

**Alright, I'm writing this chapter in school so let's hope it doesn't get me in trouble when I upload it lol. Thanks to those who reviewed; I'll mention your name in the next chapter…when the teacher's not glaring at me.**

* * *

Hope had fixed stew for the man, adding spices unheard of and unknown to many others. That was what made her stew so intoxicating, so deliciously additive. She claimed she found these herbs when she was a child roaming, trying to find a place to hide in the old village game 'hide-and-seek'. They were absolutely safe, she assured him.

As he ate it, she sat there and watched. Her face was a pale pink and wouldn't stop showing in the dim light of the moon! Her eyes were looking at everything, everywhere, except for the vampire. Eventually, he started to talk, "I understand you apologized to Hibernius earlier…"

"Oh…" She muttered, looking up. "Yes. I meant to ask him about…something but forgot."

"I may be roughly 200 years old, Hope, but I am not fool. You were going to ask him about me and your…situation?" The man guessed and hit a bull's eye.

Hope blushed darkly and looked down. She had been sitting on her knees, her hands now curled up into fists. "…Yes sir…"

"Hope," He sighed, putting the empty plate down. "You of all people should know that I would never bring harm to you. And…"

"Sir, can we please not talk about this? My face won't stop glowing with heat already, I don't want it to get worse."

Crepsley chuckled but none the less changed the subject, "Tell me, has Darren shown any signs of exhaustion?"

"Exhaustion?" Hope blinked. "Hmm…he goes to bed earlier than a normal half-vampire would…His senses are as dull as a marble…Oh! And he feels faint at times. Why?"

Mr. Crepsley gave a heavy sigh, obviously upset by the tidings. "…He needs to drink blood. He will die if he does not have even a little soon. If he will not drink from an unconscious per-…" His eyes sparkled, hinting that he had an idea. "…If he will not drink from an unconscious person, then let him try drinking from a willing one!"

"Excuse me?" Taken back, she rose an eyebrow.

"Hope, allow him to drink from you! I will cut a small wound on your arm and watch carefully so he does not harm you. Just allow him to know that you are willing so he does not feel guilty."

"But I'm not willing!" She snapped, hitting her fist to the ground. "I will not help him! I'm not some…diner! I'm not some meal that you vampires can drink from like a…a common wrench!"

Crepsley frowned suddenly, his eyes bright with rage. "You will do as I tell you! He will die if he does not drink from a willing person! Would you like that on your conscious?!"

"I don't care if he dies!" These harsh words left her lips, "I'm not speaking from my week illness, I speak from my heart! You care so much about him, Crepsley! I refuse to let him drink from me, whether he lives or dies. If he's stupid enough not to drink, then that's not my problem." She crossed her arms.

Mr. Crepsley stood up, towering over her. "If you do not, I will…"

"Will what?" She interrupted, standing as well. She would not be intimidated once more! "Will knock me out with your foul breath? I won't be willing then, so he won't drink! What will you do? Will abandon me, leave me with Mr. Tall and run off?! Fat chance; you'd kill the boy yourself if I wasn't there to keep you company!"

With this being said, she stormed out of the trailer. She did not fear that he would do all this, so she didn't leave in fear. She ran out in jealousy and rage. As much as it shamed Hope to admit, she was jealous once more of the boy named Darren Shan.

* * *

"Hope…" Mr. Tall came out from the shadows at dawn. "I need you to help young Shan and Von."

Stretching, she got out of her cozy bed, dream, and tent. "…Larten tell you about last night?"

"No and I don't need to be a mind reader to guess what happened. Now, I need you to watch over Darren and help him…"

She went over to them, seeing that they had already started to clean the snake. Hope grinned and grabbed a soft sponge, scrubbing the scales. "Morning Evra…morning Darren." She muttered the last part with annoyance.

"Hey Hope." Evra smiled.

"So what happened with the local yesterday?"

Both guys looked at each other, smirking. As they retold the whole story, emphasizing on how scared they were that the boy had fallen in a hole or something. When they talked about falling into the green seeds, Hope burst out laughing. "Serves you right!" She grinned, listening to the rest of their day.

As they were walking off, they hesitated. In the woods came several people, or things actually. To be technical, there were several Little People…with their master right behind. Evra went ice cold, shaking, while Hope frowned, her eyes glittering with curiosity…and fear.

"…What's he doing here?" She whispered mostly to herself.

* * *

Next chapter: Can anyone guess why her jealousy of Darren will influence the future, particularly involving the Wolf Man? I'll give you a cookie…and a chapter lol. We see Hope, Darren, and Evra go see Mr. Tiny. Review please.


	10. Mr Tiny

Yay! Double digit chapter, hoo-rah! Lol. Thanks to xXVampireXx.

* * *

It took a few hours but finally the young snake boy had calmed down. They were all in his tent and, trying to stray his thoughts from Mr. Tiny, Hope asked again what had happened.

Evra and Darren went into a riveting tale of what had happened yesterday. They first described in detail of how they scared the little boy first, then how he scared them. As they went on and on about how they let him tour the place, they also mentioned meeting a vegetarian named R.V. Although Hope didn't approve of it, she said nothing about the touring thing.

"People get addicted to this stuff, Evra Von. Most of them are adults who are allowed to travel with us. But a child who has a family…that is never a good thing. I mean, just look at Darren! He got addicted to the spider and now he's a half-vampire." Hope said gently yet sternly.

Evra ignored the flash of injury on Shan's face. "I know, Hope, I know. He won't join us though, we won't let him. We'll keep an eye on him."

"So who was that guy?" Darren asked suddenly, destroying Hope's attempt to stray from the subject matter.

Rolling her eyes, she listened to Evra explain to him about the 'stretchy' man. She listened quietly, sitting cross legged. Her thoughts were on what Crepsley had mentioned earlier. This boy before her, roughly the same age despite not looking it, would die because she wouldn't allow him to drink from her. Then again, who was so sure that he'd still drink, willing victim or not?

Suddenly the two boys started to laugh. It was a gentle giggle, then a soft chuckle, and then full out laughter. "Guys, that's not nice! That's mean to laugh at him!" Despite herself, Hope had joined in just the same way they had started.

Hans walked in and told them about Mr. Tiny.

When they got inside, Hope felt herself tense ever so slightly, seeing Mr. Crepsley's face. She was hoping he'd glare at her or try to make her look guilty…but instead…instead, he looked worried.  
She listened absentmindedly while Mr. Tiny discussed his job proposal with the young boys. "And Hope…" She looked over, as if wakening from a dream.

"Yes, Mr. Tiny?" Hope asked calmly, determined not to let him get the best of her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to join them? Hunting is very relaxing, I hear, to have control over another creature's life." He smirked like a snake.

Snarling, she snapped, "You of all people would know, wouldn't you?" Evra, Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley stared. "My time is more valuable than hunting for your creations."

"Well then, my little mistake, you are dismissed." There was a look of annoyance and anger in his tone and eyes that made her gulp silently. What was he plotting now?

* * *

Next chapter: Can anyone guess why her jealousy of Darren will influence the future, particularly involving the Wolf Man?

To speed things up to show how much Hope can mess with the book/destiny, we see Wolf Man get out of his cage. Review please.


	11. Meet of Paris Skyle

Okay, I have to put this chapter in because it's key to what will happen in the next few chapters

**Okay, I have to put this chapter in because it's key to what will happen in the next few chapters. After this one, we'll see the Wolf Man's escape…then we skip to Vampire Mountain travel, which is why this chapter is so important. Just a reminder: Hope was 13 at the beginning but when they travel to VM, eight years have passed…so she's just 21 years old. Moving on! This is a flashback.**

_

* * *

_

The recently turned 12 year old slept soundly on a pile of blankets. She rested her head on a fluffy white pillow, her dark red hair staining it to appear like blood. Even though her jade green eyes were closed, and although she looked dead, her scarred body moved every now and then. She turned on her side, holding a small doll look alike of her. It was actually more of a ragdoll.

_Larten Crepsley watched over her, his elbow on a small table and his temple resting on his fist. The clock near by ticked slowly and steadily. There was suddenly twelve dings; it was midnight. A quick knock on the door caught Crepsley's attention. He opened it and immediately bowed slightly._

_"Paris Skyle…Welcome." He spoke in a low tone, trying not to wake the girl. He had been watching over her because there was nothing to do that night. Well, nothing to do except wait for the Prince._

_"Thank you Larten." The older, much older, vampire spoke as he walked in the trailer. "I can stay for only a while. Vancha needed to attend to some business at Vampire Mountain so I left, taking a…vacation."_

_"Shh…" Mr. Crepsley hushed his booming voice, "My girl is resting and I fear that waking her might cause problems. Come, sit. I apologize if this trailer does not suit you, Sire."_

_Paris glanced over at the sleeping girl who had turned on her side once more. Nodding, he sat down across the table of where Crepsley was. "Nonsense, Larten, I must thank you for being so kind. Who is…your girl?" He used the phrase carefully, obviously a little curious of why he would call a human child his._

_"I saved her from her own kind. They were trying to kill her, so I rescued her. It has been three years since then. I have asked you here, Sire, because something she has said has disturbed me…and I need advise from a worthy Prince." Crepsley replied in a quiet tone._

_"You see," he continued, "Hope, that is her name, recently turned 12 just a few days ago. She asked me for a gift and I told her she could have anything she wanted. She…asked if she could be a vampire, like us. Of course I told her no but…Paris, I am unsure of what to do! I know that she longs to be a creature of the night and with traveling with me, she might as well be one for she acts it at times! Should I leave her with a couple in the next town? Her longing will only get worse as she grows."_

_There was a long silence, but it was not tense. In fact, it was thoughtful. Many seconds passed till it felt like hours later. "Larten…" Paris studied the young child, "I would suggest you keep her. After three years with a vampire, she might come off a little odd to her own kind. To leave her with strangers would traumatize her. I suggest…that you wait until your next trip to Vampire Mountain. Turn her once she is at age but only at Vampire Mountain in our castle."_

_"How will a mere human get in though?"_

_"I will vouch for her; if she survives the travel, the I'll say she's worthy enough to step inside."_

_Before they could say anymore, the girl stirred. She sat up, rubbing her misty jade eyes. "I hear voices…" She yawned, "Who's there?"_

_Larten helped her up and sat her upon his knee. Whether it was because they were short on chairs or it was an affectionate gesture, the Prince was unsure of. "Hope, this is Paris Skyle. He is very important; he is a Prince!" _

_Immediately the girl awoke, "A prince?! Really, sir, you are?! Oh, what kind?! Have you rescued a damsel in distress?"_

_Paris chuckled softly, his wisdom filled eyes looking over her, "No, child, I'm merely an exhausted vampire Prince who has long given up the search for rescuing a damsel."_

_Hope wrinkled her nose slightly. "Oh…I figured since you're not that handsome…plus you're missing an ear."_

_"Hope!" Mr. Crepsley's eyes widened at the sudden remark, his hand slamming the back of hers, "Be nice and mind your manners! Be respectful!"_

_"Well it's true!" She pouted slightly at getting hit, "Sorry Prince Paris…you're still cool since you're royalty."_

_Both men laughed at this, receiving a confused look from the 12 year old. "Royalty! Oh my…one day, Hope, I will explain it to you." Larten promised the girl, who in return frowned and shrugged._

_As if she just realized something, she exclaimed, "Hey, did you know you're named after a huge light filled city?! Mr. Crepsley promised to take me there when I turn 16 years old!" Without giving him time to reply, she asked, "How old are you?_

"_You really wish to know? I'm almost 800 years old!" He whispered, seeing her eyes brightened with surprise and amazement._

"_Really?!" She gasped, "That's amazing! Would you like to play dolls with me, sir? Larten never plays with them…something about being a man or something."_

_"Now Hope," The vampire scolded gently, "I am sure that he has much more important…"_

_"Nonsense Larten, old friend. I can manage a few minutes of playtime since you obviously are too manly to play with dolls." Skyle chuckled and waited for Hope to grab her dolls. When she ran off to get them, he looked at Mr. Crepsley, "She'll be a beautiful vampire one day…"_

_Mr. Crepsley only smiled and nodded._

* * *

Next chapter: Okay, NOW we get to the climax of the 3rd book. Review please.


	12. The Wolf Man and the Mistake

Thanks to those who reviewed! Remember, I said Hope can change the book slightly because she was born a mistake. So this is probably not very accurate.

* * *

Hope stretched as she glanced around. She had just finished drawing for the show, well practicing for it anyway. She'd go on after Wolf Man, as a sort of way to calm the people down. She was roughly 15 years old, give or take a few months. Honestly, she had no idea of when her birthday was so whatever day Crepsley had saved her, she claimed that was her birthday. That was the day she was reborn into the love and care of that vampire.

Lately she had felt something a little more than just…respect for the man. Lately she had had dreams that were dark and involved touching and kissing. Every time she saw her savior, she felt her heart flutter and her head spin. She had made a silent promise to question Hibernius Tall about this stuff as soon as the show was over.

Walking in the moonlight, she thought about Darren Shan. Ever since Mr. Crepsley mentioned her 'willingly' giving her blood to him…she felt nothing but jealousy and hatred towards the teen boy. Of course her jealousy had simmered down recently but still, she felt annoyed by him.

Speak of the devil, he ran towards her! "Hope!" He shouted, "Hope, come here, quick!" Something was wrong for her insides were cold when she heard that.

"What is it, Darren?" Hope spoke calmly; after all, one of them needed to keep their head on here.

"Hope, Hope, the Wolf Man, he escaped! R.V. let him go and ran off without his hands and now Wolf Man, he's after Sam!" Darren said in a rush.

The girl's green eyes widened with fear in the moonlight, making her look like an owl. "Oh no! Quick, run after him Darren, I'll get Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley! If you see a Little Person, take it along!"

Without hesitating, the half-vampire ran off after his newly made friend. Hope turned and started to sprint to Mr. Tall's trailer. If anyone could sooth that beast, it was him. She never could figure out what he whispered in people's ears, especially during shows, to calm down but…she shivered.

Suddenly she stopped, her feet sliding slightly on the dirt. Her feet were protected and covered by a thin material of cotton like silk slippers, apparently 'all the rage' in Paris. Staring at the stretch of trailers and the maze of tents before her, she wondered…why should she care?

Darren had taken away many things from Hope without even realizing it. He had become a half vampire right before her eyes. He had had a normal life with a loving family and a kind town with kind people in it, something she didn't know. He had stolen Mr. Crepsley's attention and worry, making Hope feel oh so alone.

So what if he had to run from the Wolf Man and save his little friend? A little exercise would prove to be good, she thought as she walked slowly. Give him a little taste of what real life was with Mr. Crepsley and the Cirque Du Freak. Force him to realize that showing Sam around, befriending the local kid, was a huge mistake. Make him regret becoming what she dreamt of being, make him realize that he needed blood to survive. Just let him suffer for his own good.

Roughly half an hour later, maybe a little more, she finally reached Mr. Tall's trailer. "Hibernius…" She opened the door and stepped in, knowing he was probably trying on his outfit or something. Instead, he was in the middle of changing from his normal shirt to his fancy suit.  
"Yes, Hope?" He asked calmly.

Cheeks warm, she stated with a hint of panic in her voice, "The Wolf Man was set free by a hippie. He's chasing after Darren and Sam Grest, a local."

He spun around and cursed, which made her eyes widen. "Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I…" She looked around, trying to will away her thoughts.

The man suddenly grabbed her chin, probably leaving a red mark, "You didn't tell me because you were jealous and angry? Larten raised a much better girl than you, Hope. Where did she go?"

However, he didn't give her time to reply for he started to walk off, contacting Mr. Crepsley. Then he was gone.

* * *

When Hope reached the sobbing Darren, who was held by a comforting Crepsley, she felt sick to her stomach. The sight before her make her stomach churn and her heart burn with guilt as though on fire. Looking at Mr. Tall with huge eyes, who apparently hadn't told Crepsley about what she did, she noticed him giving her a knowing look.

Stupid jealousy…

She had made a huge mistake. Because of her jealousy, a young boy died…and another young boy who was scared of what he was…well, he might have well died as well.

* * *

Next chapter: We'll see Hope's guilt and confession to Darren about stalling for help. Then we go briefly into the Tunnels of Blood book. Review please.


	13. Apology & Confession

The next few days were heavy with grief and sorrow. The Cirque Du Freak had packed up after the incident and left. When the police found the body, they would be far away. Mr. Tall told them that they couldn't afford to have the police or anyone else on their trail, for that might prove the end for their secret illegal show.

Even though he hadn't looked at Hope when he said that, she felt even more guilt pile up. The regret and guilt burned her heart like a thousand white hot swords, making her cringe and have trouble breathing. The same questions kept running through her mind every sun they awoke to and every moon they slept under.

Oh how she wished she could go back in time and persuade herself not to be so jealous. How she wished the past her could have seen the future and helped, not linger slowly to Mr. Tall's trailer. She wished she could make Darren happy again.

That brought up the question; had Mr. Tall seen this coming? She highly doubted it for when he realized why she had prolonged the tidings, he had cursed. He never used foul language…so maybe the whole 'future seeing' business was rare. His words rang coldly in her mind: "Larten raised a much better girl than you. Where did she go?"

"Hope…" She spun around to see Darren standing there. It had been roughly a month since the killing of Sam. She blinked, feeling herself be hit with wave after wave of guilt.

"Hey Darren…you alright?" It was nearly two in the morning as she stared out into the sky, stared at the moon.

"Yeah…" Slowly but surely, he had gotten better. He had recently shown signs of getting better. "Do we have pickled onions?"

Hope grinned weakly and pretended to be grossed out, "Yes, check the cooler near by." Just as he started to walk off, she felt a real pang of pain in her heart. She doubled over with a soft hiss, catching the attention of the half-vampire.

"Are you okay?" He showed concern. No doubt he would run for help the moment she said she wasn't…unlike her. Then it hit her; she had to tell him or the guilt would kill her, destroy her from the inside out!

"Darren, I need to confess something." He stood before her, obviously lost and confused. "Darren…" How could she say it? How could she admit that it was her fault that Wolf Man killed Sam? Closing her eyes, she stood before him and hesitated. "…When you told me to get help that night when Sam was getting chased…I lingered slowly to get help because I was jealous. I'm so sorry, Darren! My apologies of grief and regret and guilt can never…"

Suddenly a fist connected to her face, sending her back onto the ground. Looking up with huge eyes, she rubbed the soon-to-be-black-and-blue cheek. She expected some sort of physical reaction but she had forgotten just how strong he was. Not only was her foot teeth missing, now one of her other tooth's were gone!

"You…you bitch!" He suddenly cursed, shouting, "How could you?! How could you be so damn cold, you cruel bitch! Mr. Crepsley rubbed off on you, that is why you're so cold! I hate you, I hope you die!" On and on went these curses, these sobs, these words of broken emotion. And she sat there, taking the emotional blows. Tears were sliding down her injured cheek slowly as she watched his be flooded with salt water from his eyes.

It didn't take long for Mr. Tall, Mr. Crepsley, Truska and Evra to step out and see what was happening. Although they, especially Mr. Crepsley, knew they should have helped Hope up…they were too shocked to move. The shouting from Darren went on and, even more shocking, the red head girl just took it.

Finally, after he probably shouted himself hoarse, Hope whispered, "…I am so sorry Darren Shan…I beg your forgiveness…"

"I hate you!" He shouted, proving the whole 'hoarse' theory wrong. "I hope you die!"

And with that, he ran away. Hope sat there, tears falling without her realizing it. Blood dripped from the edge of her mouth, her tooth on the ground, her cheek swollen. She stared at the place where Darren was, wishing no one had seen it…

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, knowing it would be fruitless.

* * *

Next chapter: During the Tunnels of Blood scene in here, we'll see Darren ask why she's jealous…emotional answer. Review please.


	14. Christmas

* * *

"What was all that about?" Mr. Crepsley vented his anger through hissing his words out. Part of Hope wished he'd yell at her instead of talk. Of course he didn't know why she had apologized…so there was plenty of time and chances to be yelled at.

With a semi-gentle hand, he washed off the blood from her lips and tried to put ice on her cheek. A tooth was missing but forgotten, it had been her last baby tooth…she hoped. Or was it her first permanent tooth? She shivered but ignored it for now.

Her savior was merely inches away from her, making her blush in the poorly lit room. Still, the vampire noticed with his enhanced senses but seemed to be fussing over her black and blue face, not the color red or pink. They were in Mr. Tall's trailer where the first aid supplies were at. Larten insisted that Darren needed time alone after such an outburst, which was why he was helping Hope instead of running after him.

"What was that about anyway?" He finally asked with a soft hiss.

Hope's green eyes met Mr. Tall's coal ones. She broke contact from both and hesitated. "…I didn't…The night Wolf Man escaped, I meant to get help immediately. But I…jealousy possessed me…I wanted Darren to suffer…to suffer the way I have lately. And so because of such, I…stalled to get help. I was apologizing although I know I can never express my regret in words."

Mr. Crepsley's hand, which had been applying some cream to her cheek, stopped moving. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open. "…You…allowed that boy to die? Simply because I have been paying attention to Darren, you let him die?"

Hope felt the tears rush back. Never had she imagined the man disappointed in her and it hurt. "Larten, I…"

"Larten." Mr. Tall spoke up in her defense, reading her thoughts and speaking them for her since she couldn't think straight. "She is a mere teenager, one who loves and respects her guardian who saved her. She has never been threatened by such a thing before, never had to worry about someone stealing your affection and attention. While I am not saying what she did is excusable, I'm saying it's understandable that she wished to make Darren suffer. He's everything she's not." They all knew by that last sentence that he meant the vampire part.

"And I do not think that our Hope wanted Sam to die, just merely make both boys worry and tremble in fear. Am I right, Hope?"

With more tears sliding slowly down her face, ruining the medicine cream, she nodded. "I didn't want him to die. If I had known he would of, I wouldn't have stalled. I feel so bad for it; I just meant to make them think the worse! Please, Larten, I beg you do not hold a grudge against me. I can't stand the idea of Darren _and _you hating me."

A hand slapped her upside the head but was immediately replaced with arms holding her. "Oh you stupid foolish girl, you foolish child! I wish you had learned your lesson of not to be jealous another way, without the cost of someone's life. And I wish I had learned the lesson to pay attention to you as well without the cost of a life. You idiot child, I could never hold a grudge against you." He was scolding her gently but reassuring her that he didn't hate her. He rocked her back and forth as she struggled to stop crying. He held her close and kept whispering things, calling her an idiot while saying he cared for her.

Mr. Tall watched these two and gave a soft mental sigh. He had looked into their futures and felt both joy and sorrow for the pair. While happy times would come, so would confusion. Hope would need to deal with this similar problem at Vampire Mountain when they went, the problem of Larten's attention going elsewhere with a different someone. She would have to make a tough choice. She would be forced to prove her worth and strength by saving the man who saved her, restoring any debts. But until then, he watched these two and wondered how these events would happen…

* * *

(A/N Note: This happens merely before they head off to the city for Book 3; I'm making it short because I don't have a lot to say about it. Merely writing the differences between Hope's 'book 3' and Darren's.)

"Mr. Tall? Sir, are you in here?" Hope cautiously peered in through the door. Evra and Darren and her were going with Mr. Crepsley to some city for whatever reason. They were leaving soon but she wished to talk to the man real fast, unsure of when they'd meet again. Not to mention, Darren was still mad at her although Evra forgave her, understanding what she did.

"Yes, Hope?" The man looked over at her, finishing off some flyer or something. "Let me guess, you want to talk about your unusual feelings towards Larten?" Hope's red face answered him. "Although I know what you're going to say, my girl, go ahead and tell me."

Hesitating, she started to pace. "Well…I have dreams that make my skin feel so hot and sensitive. My thoughts think of rings and white dresses. Every time Larten is near me, my heart flutters wildly! In the last town we were in, I overheard some _Romeo and Juliet _by William Shakespeare…I can't help but repeat the verses of love, of confession, in my mind day and night! What is wrong with me, Hibernius?"

The ringleader of the Cirque watched her and smiled gently. "All this is normal. At your age, Hope, you are bound to go through stages. All of what you just said proves that you love Larten."

"I know I love him, Hibernius, he saved my life! I respect him and I owe him my life if not more." She replied dumbly.

"No Hope…" He grabbed her wrist gently to stop her pacing, "You _love _him."

* * *

For the past two weeks, the three teenagers stayed in a rather fancy house like hotel. Hope stretched as the morning sun rose, showing the three inches of snow that hadn't been there the night before. Smiling, she walked into the kitchen area and cooked some breakfast.

Although Darren still hated her and ignored her a lot, he had seemed to be a little bit more kind lately. He spoke of Christmas, something Hope had never really celebrated. She'd like to, but like many people in her town, they were too poor to give gifts. And no one really liked the idea of Christmas at Cirque Du Freak.

Perhaps, Hope thought as she fixed French toast and eggs, that the gentle Christmas spirit has given Darren the thought of forgiveness. Yes, it was true that she hated him and was jealous about a year or so ago, but now she wished to talk to him. Evra and him always hung up and when she showed up, it was tense. She didn't mind though, she let Evra choose Darren's side since she had been wrong to do such a thing.

"That smells good." Speak of the devil! The voice sounded like it was moving, walking, over to her.

Without looking over, she flipped the French toast on the pan and smiled weakly. "French toast and eggs on the menu today. I think we got some orange juice left over if you want it."

He said nothing, which didn't surprise her. He was usually awake and talkative (to Evra) in the morning and whenever he said one thing to her, that's all he said for the day. You can imagine the shock she felt when he spoke up again, "Did you see how much snow fell last night? Looks like this Christmas will be white."

Looking over, glancing as if she didn't care much, she cooked the eggs. "Yeah, I saw. It looked pretty when the sun rose, making the snow sparkle and all. Are you planning on getting a present for Mr. Crepsley and Evra?"

That was another thing she noticed; over the year or so that they had been forced to travel together, the always called Mr. Crepsley…Mr. Crepsley. Never Larten. Did he respect the older vampire after all this time of hatred? Or, as Hope noticed long ago, did he call Larten by his last name because…he liked him. Long ago, she noticed something in Darren. She realized that he liked the vampire more than a boy should like his own gender…of course he didn't realize at the time but maybe now he did. Maybe now at the time where Hope realized she loved Mr. Crepsley (with the help of Mr. Tall) Darren started to realize he liked the vampire too. Irony!

Maybe he would need help to discover his feelings…

Was she honestly thinking of helping him? No, that would torture him. Hope knew that her savior wasn't like that, she knew he was straight. How? Because once or twice before, weeks after Darren were blooded, she asked. She had been suspicious and scared of him returning the boys feelings. At that time, of course, she was just worried about getting ignored.

First, she asked him if he knew any vampires that liked their own gender. Once he replied, she asked him to be honest and frank; was he gay or bi? He said no, with reassurance in his eyes.

So if Hope made Darren realize his feelings towards the vampire, they would never be returned…meaning he'd be tortured mentally.  
"Hope? Did you hear me?" Darren's voice brought her out of her daze. The boy pushed her gently out of the way and got the eggs off the stove before they burned. "I said I don't know what to get Mr. Crepsley but I might get Evra some CD's or something."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I was lost in thought." She served three plates and sat down, digging in right when Evra stepped out of his bed. Running her tongue over the gum of where her missing tooth had been, she wondered if things would tense up again. However, Evra sensed no tension from Darren and did not feel the need to choose between them.

They all ate silently besides a few words thrown about.

"Are you going to buy anything for them?" He suddenly spoke up.

Nearly choking on her food, she looked over, "Oh…I was thinking of getting Evra something; hush Evra, I have my own money and I wish to spend it on something thoughtful. I want to buy something for Mr. Crepsley, just don't know what." She was unsure if she should say she wanted to buy something for him since he didn't say anything for her.

"Well then, let's go shopping together."

! As they walked around, Darren suddenly asked, "You said you were jealous a few months ago…Why?"

"Excuse me?" Hope looked over; the loose red hair that had not been covered by a hat covered her face.

"You heard me." Darren said slightly coldly. "Why did you feel jealous of me?"

"Because…because…" She stuttered slightly, obviously taken back. Sighing gently, seeing her breath in the air, she answered, "Because you are everything I dreamed to be. You have no idea, Darren, how many times I've watched and listened to Mr. Crepsley teaches you about the vampire ways while I think just how lucky you are. You scoff at this because you had a family and friends, but I really do think you are lucky. I have no family, I have no close friends…All I have is Mr. Crepsley. Ever since I was eleven years old, I wanted to be a vampire! I lived like one but I wasn't one. I wanted to belong with Mr. Crepsley…in so many ways.

"To see you get the attention, to get lessons and such…I just felt so jealous. I wanted to be the one he snapped at for not listening to him explain ways to avoid the sun! I wanted to be the one who was taught how to sneak up on a prey! I…"

Darren was silent for a long time and finally broke off into a different store. Hope walked back to the hotel, thinking of the past. Mr. Crepsley…oh she longed to be a vampire…_his _vampire.

* * *

(Christmas Day)

Roughly four or five days ago, they had killed the crazy vampire. Darren had tried to kill Mr. Crepsley, thinking he was a murderer, but Hope stopped him. Yes, she thought he was the murderer too but she couldn't chance her savior dying for no reason! In a way, she repaid her debt of him saving her…although he could have taken care of himself.

The love she had for the old guy made her protect him.

So after explaining, especially after Mr. Crepsley killed Mur-whoever, all was quiet. It was Christmas morning (technically evening for the humans, but for the teens who lived in a vampire it was morning) and Hope placed a gift next to Mr. Crepsley. It read:

'Merry Christmas, Larten.

Love, Hope."

It was something simple; a pendent of a cross (kind of a gag gift) with a heart in the middle, holding the letter 'L.C' in it for his initials.

Placing a gift to Evra on his pillow, which was a book about the history of T.V. shows, and putting a gift on Darren's bed, she went to sleep again.

She had gotten Darren a small watch that held a picture of his friends every time the time changed; 1 o'clock was his mom, 2 o'clock was his dad, 3 o'clock was his sister, 4 o'clock was Steve, 5 o'clock was Tommy, 6 o'clock was Alan, 7 o'clock was Evra, 8 o'clock was Mr. Crepsley, 9 o'clock was Hope, 10 o'clock was Mr. Tall, 11 o'clock was the Cirque Du Freak in general and 12 o'clock was Sam Grest. It was hell to get the pictures but she did it.

Exhausted, Hope lay on her bed and wanted to sleep till midnight when everyone would probably awaken. However, she heard footsteps near by. Too tired to get up, she ignored it. The once to be thought sleeping boy was awake though, she smelt him.

Darren leaned over the half-sleeping girl and whispered, "I forgive you…Merry Christmas."

* * *

Next chapter: They go back to the Cirque; then off to Vampire Mountain! Review please.


	15. Announcing Vampire Mnt

"Pack your bags," Mr. Crepsley said as the local clock rang four times, signaling it was four in the morning. "We leave for Vampire Mountain tomorrow."

Hope and Darren had been munching on some ice cream they had bought earlier that day when an ice cream truck went by a neighbor not to far away. When this announcement was said, both just about choked and started to cough. Thankfully the ice cream melted. Crepsley raised an eyebrow at them, as if thinking they were overreacting.

Darren yelled, "Vampire Mountain?!" He stood up from the log they rested on, walking after the vampire. "Why are we going there?"

Hope followed his example and exclaimed, "Mr. Crepsley, what about me?"

He stopped walking in a fast pace walk and spun around, forcing the older Hope to slam into him. She blushed lightly as he grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her far to see her eyes but close enough to feel body heat. "You will join us, Hope. And we are going to present Darren to the Council."

While Hope was stunned into silence, her mouth hanging slightly open. Crepsley kept his hold on her. "The Council of Vampire Generals?" Darren repeated with huge eyes, "Why?!"

"Because if we miss this one, the next one will be a long wait. Now, get packed." He let go of Hope, his warmth lingering on her shoulders. Lately he had been touching her; a simple brush of the hands or maybe even pushing her hair back when it fell in her face.

Hope was now a young woman, standing proud at 19 years old, for six years had passed. Her dark red hair now touched her waist and every few sections, which were frizzy some days and wavy others, were different shades of red. Her green eyes were as huge as always with fog seeming to have overtaken them. Her skin was slightly pale from staying with the vampires at night.

Darren walked along side with her, having to glance up slightly. She was merely an inch or two taller than him, probably reaching Crepsley's nose. He looked over her as they walked. Her body was a little too thin at times, putting Alexander Ribs the shame. Her 'womanly curves' had come in years back, giving her a very feminine aura. Her lips, which were being bit from nervousness, were a pale pink…not exactly the 'sexy' color. However, Mr. Crepsley wouldn't allow her to use any make-up.

Although she wasn't something out of a magazine, Darren thought quietly, she looked very pretty. He noticed some local boys…young men glance her way when they went walking but she didn't realize it. And yet, Darren looked like he grew maybe a year or so. Unlike how Evra grew distant from him, Hope basically clung to him. Probably because he was Crepsley's other assistant and her only chance of talking freely of her feelings of vampires.

"I…I need to talk to Mr. Tall." She stated with a dazed look. "Pack up some stuff for us, will you please?" When Darren nodded, she was off.

She wore a long dress that was very similar to the one Esmeralda wore in Hunchback of Notre Dame, except the top was dark green while the skirt was dark purple, the white sleeves showing off her shoulders. Her hair was put in a ponytail but still moved with the wind as she dodged in and out of the maze of trailers.

Stopping at a silver one, she was about to knock on the door when it opened. Mr. Tall stood there, towering over her by two or three feet. "Hope…This is about the trip to Vampire Mountain, isn't it?"

She nodded and stepped inside, sitting on the ground on her knees like she used to when she was nine years old. Looking up at him as he sat across from her, merely two feet away, she hesitated. Her eyes were huge, the fogginess in her eyes disappearing and being replaced with nervousness.

"Mr. Tall, please tell me about the Vampire Mountain trip. All I know is that it's freezing and I can't bring anything."

He nodded, "That sums it all up, basically. You will not be allowed to bring anything but plain clothes. It takes weeks, perhaps months, to travel there."

She paled even more than usual, "You've looked into the future, haven't you? Don't lie, Mr. Tall! I see the worry in your eyes, you've looked!"

"…Yes." He admitted slowly, "However, Hope, you know I can't reveal what I…"

"I know!" She snapped, "You have mentioned the laws before, sir, I know! But at least…tell me if I'll come back alive. Give me a hint. You don't have to say it bluntly; slyly tell me if I live or die through the harsh journey."

Mr. Tall watched her for a long moment or two. He was obviously either thinking of a way to tell her or maybe unsure if he should say anything at all. Finally, he broke the tension, "The crowd will cheer when they see your name on the flyer once more."

Hope smiled weakly and scooted closer to him, her chin resting on his knee. This obviously took him by surprise for his eyes became wider. "…Hibernius, I'm scared." She whispered brokenly, tears threatening to fall. Licking her lips, she whispered again, "I'm terrified. I'm only a mere human who has lived with a vampire half her life. I can't stand the cold with no shoes or socks, hardly any clothes on. I won't be able to hike in that weather constantly day after day, eating raw meat. I'll get sick…get frostbite…hypothermia…"

He suddenly dragged her up with ease and made the 19 year old sit on his lap as though she were nine again. Hugging her tightly, he muttered, "Shh…You silly girl, I told you the crowd will be happy to see your name again. You…Things change, Hope…sometimes for the good, sometimes for the bad. Larten cares for you and it does not take someone with the ability to see into the future to see that. He will not let you get ill, I'm sure of it."

She nodded and hugged him tight. She didn't know if he was speaking of the future he saw or was merely reassuring her, but either way she felt safe. They stayed like that for a long time. Hope could probably get this type of support from Crepsley himself but she wanted him to think of her as brave, not weak. Finally, she pulled away and blushed. "Thank you so much Hibernius…" She shook his hand, "I should go get Darren and Larten now."

* * *

Next chapter: The trip and just how hard it is for Hope; romance between her and Crepsley. Review!


	16. Trip to Vampire Mnt

Hope's eyebrows rose at least an inch or two when she a very angry Crepsley zoom past her. The confusion in her misty green eyes cleared in a matter of seconds for she saw Darren walking towards her. "Uh…Mr. Crepsley ran off before he heard but…Mr. Tiny wants you in there."

"What?!" She gasped, shocked, "He…He's in there?!" The last meeting played through her mind in flashes, giving a soft shiver down her spine. "What did he tell Larten?"

"He told him that two Little People would be going with us." Darren stated calmly.

"Huh…Doesn't seem like a huge deal. Well…I wonder what he wants. Wish me luck; send Crepsley to save me in a few minutes." Hope winked playfully, trying to be funny when in fact she felt fear.

When she walked in, she felt fear, embarrassment, and surprise as well as wonder. Mr. Tall was in there, making her wonder how he managed to get there before Crepsley and still manage to be all huggy on her. Sometimes she hated his power. She was also embarrassed by the whole hug thing.

"Good evening Mr. Tiny." Hope spoke up, her eyes sparkling with suspense, betraying her anxiety.

"Hello Hope. Care to take a seat?" The short little man smirked up at her.

"No thanks," She remembered something about Crepsley saying that she should always stand, just in case she needed to run, "I feel like standing. So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Mr. Tiny's smirk seemed innocent at first glance but, just like his words, it held a double meaning. "I heard you were joining young Master Shan and Mr. Crepsley on their journey. I'm curious…do you really think a human can survive the cold? Do you honestly think you can keep up with them without burdening them?"

Ears turning red from hot rage, she glared, unable to speak. He went on, taking this as a sign of defeat, "Do you really believe that Larten is bringing you along willingly? Hope, if you were smart, which I know you are, you'd come with me. I'd give you a better life than this, a…"

"No thank you." She said firmly, "I can keep up and support myself, Mr. Tiny. I won't cause a problem for Darren and Larten. If they thought I would cause a problem, he would have ordered me to stay with Hibernius."

"My, my…I think this is a rare time I have heard you call Mr. Tall by his first name. Is there something between you two?" He decided to poke at her.

Blushing furiously, she shouted, "No!" In a calmer voice, correcting herself, she muttered, "I-I mean…no. I need to go pack anyway."

Through those ridiculous looking glasses, Mr. Tiny watched her and sized her up. "Hmm…very well, good evening Hope."

Glancing at Mr. Tall, she walked outside. It felt good to feel the cool night breeze touch her skin. She knew exactly why Mr. Tiny wanted her; her name was Hope for a reason, after all. Her mother told her she was a mistake…but for some reason, she called her Hope. Many times, especially when Mr. Tall would explain the 'rules of future seeing', she'd suspect that she could change it somehow. Slyly, the older man would agree with hints.

Mr. Tiny would want her probably so he could control her, stopping her from changing his plans.

"Hope? You alright?" Looking up, she saw a concerned Darren. "You looked…unnerved."

"…I have reason to be, don't I?"

* * *

Hope yawned softly, her eyes fluttering open as the sun went down. Sitting up, she stretched and winced. For the past three weeks, they had traveled far from civilization…and haven't hit the mountains yet! It frustrated her but she ignored it.

"Hope…" Looking over, she smiled to see Mr. Crepsley awakening too. "How are you fairing?"

The visit of Mr. Tiny flashed in her mind, the words burning a hole through her memory. Ignoring the flare of rage in her blood, she nodded, "As fair as this stubborn girl can." He chuckled softly, knowing she was determined to go with them. "Should we wake Darren yet, sir?"

"I have something to tell you actually, Hope. I…" He started to say but, as if Darren had heard, the young lad stirred. "I will tell you later." Slightly annoyed, she pushed away her feelings and nodded.

As they traveled, Hope thought about her worries and fears. There were many reasons why she was scared of coming here, but there were three main ones; 1. She might disappoint or shame Larten; 2. She might get very ill and (Mr. Tall hinted she would live) slow them down, lose them even and be stuck with Cirque Du Freak instead; and 3. What if she got her period?

Despite the seriousness the situation called for, especially when they were hiking over a hill at the moment, she couldn't help but giggle wryly. Imagine her on her weak week…near vampires. What would they do? Probably nothing, but she had to wonder.

"Mr. Crepsley, they supply fresh blood there, right?" She brought up the reason why she was giggling in a question.

"Of course, you silly woman." He had been calling her woman instead of a child lately. "Why would you…" He stopped walking, making Darren slam into him. Larten's eyes brightened with realization and, soon after, so did Shan's. "…Oh…" Face flushed, he cleared his throat and went on speaking and walking, "I-I am sure no one will harm you, it is not the vampire way."

Although she wondered if they have ever had a similar situation in the Vampire Mountain area, she did not question his reassurance. They walked on, silent. Finally, Darren asked, "How much further?"

Larten looked over, smirking and replied like he had the hundred times before, "We are some way off yet."

When Darren had cut his feet up and had to be carried, Hope felt a spark of jealousy. The subconscious mind of Darren obviously knew it liked Crepsley enough to blush. How long, she questioned silently, would it take his conscious mind to realize?

* * *

Finally, a few good weeks later, Hope sat on the ground. She was watching the sun going down, having hardly any sleep before. She didn't mind the lack of rest though, for her feet were warm by sitting on them. The snow and the cold were getting to her but she couldn't and wouldn't admit it; pride wouldn't let her.

So as she watched the sun slip away, the master of warmth disappear, she sighed lightly. "Hope?" Looking over a few feet, she saw a sleepy Mr. Crepsley. "How long have you been awake?"

Shrugging, she answered, "Roughly…all day." He sat up and shook his head, scratching his scar and messing up his hair. It was a routine he had for the past several years. Watching her closely, he tilted his head for her to come over.

Reluctant to walk, she scooted through the snow and nearly fell on top of the vampire. He caught her with ease and made her sit on his lap, watching her blush faintly. The wind, thankfully, was stopping her face from heating up completely. "Hope, I wish to talk to you about what I was going to say earlier."

Raising an eyebrow, her green eyes sparkled with amusement, "Earlier? Don't you mean weeks ago, close to a month? Honestly Mr. Crepsley, your memory is growing old." He playfully swatted her back and smiled, watching her giggle softly so they wouldn't awaken Darren.

"Hope…my girl, I am so proud that you are here with us. I knew you would make it, which is why I invited you. I am surprised, proud, and…very happy that you are here. It is amazing that you have survived this long- without hardly any complaints! I know you are sick of raw meat and freezing water, but I promise it will get better soon. You always knew when to tough out the vampire life…" He hesitated, as if he gave something away. "I am proud of you, my Hope."

Blushing darkly despite the wind this time, she leaned forward so their foreheads touched. "Oh Larten…" The feelings of love for him warmed her up, "Thank you…so much for all of this, for saving me, for inviting me, for everything! I know I'm a brat at times but…oh thank you! I can't complain about this life…for it is the life I hope to live some day. Larten, I…"

A strong arm wrapped around her middle quite suddenly, the whooshing sound reaching their ears too late. A thick hand clutched her throat in a firm yet loose grip, a gruff voice exclaiming, "Hah!"

Hope inhaled sharply, her heart pounding violently. Mr. Crepsley drew his arms away from her middle, which was now occupied, and tried to slice the attacker's head off, his right hand like a blade. Giving a soft scream, Hope shut her eyes, realizing just how close he had been to hitting her. At the same time, the man who held her threw himself back, landing almost on the now confused foggy Darren.

"Stop Larten, it's me, Gavner!" The man shouted.

When Mr. Crepsley paused, Hope spun around and fell on her butt in the snow, her limbs still shaking. She had been so lost in thought at the time, so long in that moment, that she hadn't been expecting such a thing. Coughing for air, she felt her limbs stop shaking as bad when Crepsley held her.

"You damn bloody fool, Gavner! I would have killed you if I connected! Why did you sneak up on us?! You scared the living wits out of the girl!" He shouted, spitting in anger as he spoke.

Hope felt herself slowly calming down, her heart still thumping to where both vampires (and the half vampire) heard. Looking over, she listened to the man's explanation, "I wanted to surprise you. I've been following you most of the night and this seemed like the perfect time to close in. I didn't expect to almost lose my head in the process." He looked over the young woman, sizing her up. "…Is this the famous Hope I heard so much about?"

Standing up, shaking slightly, she nodded, "P-Pleasure to meet you." She was no longer scared, just still in shock. He shook her outstretched hand, feeling the blood in her veins race so quickly back to her pumping heart.

A regretful look came over his face, "Forgive me for scaring you so horribly. I promise it wasn't my intention…"

"It's alright, r-really. I just…had been so deep in thought. I think I need to sit down." At this being said, she collapsed and hugged her legs while the men greeted each other. Darren was grinning at her, slightly amused. Despite her scowl, she was too.

Standing up, she walked with them down towards a cave resting area…where a vampire had been killed at.

* * *

Next chapter: Wolves and romance…oh, and arriving! Review!


	17. Arrival

**Thanks to xXVampireXx and RinRoxs4 for reviewing! In this chapter, the bear doesn't attack Darren and Harkat doesn't talk yet. He talks when they get there.**

* * *

After they had found the blood of a vampire thrown and slightly smeared onto the cave wall, they were all suspicious. Gavner insisted that it was vampire hunters while Crepsley said it might be Vampaneze. Darren and Hope just looked at each other, fear in both of their eyes.

The next few hours, Gavner and Larten were sleeping. Hope simply sat there, lost n thought. Darren looked over, "Hey…um, you want to come with me to get some water?"

"No, I can handle myself. Can you?" Despite her pensive, almost lazy, attitude, she grinned playfully. He chuckled and nodded, starting to walk off. "I'll come after you in a few minutes, just to stretch my legs." She called out as he disappeared.

Looking over the sleeping vampires, she shook her head lightly. They were covered in scars…just because they searched for fights to waste time and 'prove their worth'. Faintly she wondered if she'd ever be covered in scars like that. She hoped not…

Hope glanced around and wondered where Darren was. How much time had passed? Hating the fact that she didn't possess a watch, she walked over to the same area he was at. With the new fallen snow, she managed to track his footsteps easily.

When she reached a small lake, she saw Darren…underneath a wolf! Gasping, she covered her mouth and tried to keep quiet. The wolf, however, licked Darren and got off, acting more like a dog than beast. The half vampire chuckled and started to pet him, a little surprised when the wolf called out for more of his family. A small wolf pup tackled Darren.

The slightest breeze brushed against Hope, going towards them. She groaned inwardly, wishing the wind had stayed silent and dead. Now her scent was in the air…and the alpha wolf looked up. A sneer, a growl more like it, came across his face. The hair on his back was spiked up and he bit/growled at her. She took a step back, but was too late.

The young lad was still on the ground, shocked at what just happened. He looked over when the wolf started to run at Hope, his eyes widening as he realized he couldn't stop it, that he was too far away. Inhaling sharply, Hope screamed in pure horror and fell back, the scream choked off when the wolf landed on her, paw at her throat.

Its mouth opened, the dark ugly teeth showing. Just as it was about to bite her, a flash of red hair went by her, tackling it down. Sitting up, Hope let out a strangled cry as she scrambled backwards, away from the wolf and its family. Gavner stood before her, watching as Crepsley threw the wolf off. No doubt they had awoken at her scream and nearly flitted the few yards.

A few moments passed until the wolf bowed slightly to Crepsley, as if apologizing or something.

Shaking, Hope asked, "What the hell is that?!"

"A wolf." Crepsley answered in his usual dry tone.

Frowning, she snapped as she stood, looking over Gavner's shoulder, "I knew that! I meant, why did he attack me and not you or Darren?!"

Looking over, he hesitated. It was obvious that she wouldn't like the answer. "…Because we are vampires, and Darren is half vampire, we share blood with them. It is legend that wolves are our cousins."

Hope frowned even more, feeling an old sting of jealousy in her heart. "…So he attacked me because I'm not a vampire. Oh joy, oh joy, Mr. Crepsley." With a very choked huff, she spun around with her arms crossed. It didn't take a genius- or a vampire- to realize that this had hurt her deeply, cutting through her defenses. And it didn't take a genius to realize that she had tears in her eyes as she stormed back to the cave.

Ignoring the Little People, she walked through the cave. At this moment, she hated all vampires! If only that one vampire hadn't died, then she could roam around outside by herself. Of course she hated the cold but it was better than being in this wet damp…dark…eerie…unknown cave. Shaking off her fear, she kept walking through it.

When she finally felt safe, she sat down on what felt like a dry spot and just pouted. Tears were threatening to spill over, forcing her to try and stay calm. Still, thoughts of jealousy and injury crept in her mind.

"Hope…" She heard Mr. Crepsley's voice all around her. Once again, she hated vampires for if that one hadn't been killed, she would be outside, not in a cave where she couldn't see or tell where the man was. "Hope, do not fret. I did not mean to harm your feelings. I know you wish to be one of us but, my dear, you just are not ready yet."

"Not ready yet?!" She shouted, wincing at the sound of her voice echo. She took a guilty pleasure of knowing it had to be worse for the sense-heightened vampire. "How dare you tell me, a 19 year old girl that I'm not…Achoo!"  
Hands wrapped around her from behind, making her jump. "You have hypothermia now, silly woman…" He whispered in her ear, silencing her by carrying her like a bride. Every few minutes she'd sneeze and he'd feel her shake even more than before.

He built her a fire, despite Gavner complaining that they might attract unwanted attention. "She is not strong like us…" He whispered in his old friend's ear, making sure Hope wouldn't hear it and feel bad again.

Later that day, Hope awoke with a small headache. She looked around and nearly yelped to see some roasted meat in front of her. "You need to eat…you are now warm and appear to be doing much better than before." Mr. Crepsley stated, looking over at a disapproving Gavner.

Gavner would have asked him why he went out of his way for this girl. But he knew the answer already; he cared for the girl.

She muttered something and looked around, wondering why her back was so warm. Looking behind her, she gasped; Darren, along with the wolf cubs, was curled next to her. "What…" She looked over at Crepsley, red in the face.

Crepsley chuckled softly. "They wanted to keep you warmth and company. You have my scent on you from when I carried you, so the wolves are not vicious."

"But won't it wear off?" She lay her head back down, relaxing.

"…Yes, that is why I must put it back on…by holding you." Mr. Crepsley murmured the last part, ignoring Gavner's smirk and Hope's dark blush. "Rest until then, Hope."

* * *

Hours later, and many tunnels later, they arrived at a gate like entrance. The somewhat well Hope hesitated, unsure if she would be able to come in or not. Although it wasn't against the rules to bring a human here…it certainly was frowned upon. Or was it? They hadn't had one here for…well, forever.

"Address yourselves to the gate." A guard barked. Hope grimaced at the warming welcome.

"I am Larten Crepsley, come to see Council."

"I am Darren Shan, come to see Council."

"I am Gavner Purl, come to see Council."

"I...Harkat Mulds. Come…seek Council."

"I am Hope, come to see Council."

The guard said, "Larten Crepsley and Gavner Purl is recognized by the gate. The other three…"

"They are our traveling companions. The boy is my assistant, half-vampire." Crepsley stated.

"Do you vouch for him?"

"I do."

"Then Darren Shan is recognized by the gates. But these two…they are no vampires! What business do they have?" The guard sneered slightly.

"Harkat Mulds is a Little Person and Hope is my human assistant." Mr. Crepsley said stiffly as though insulted.

"Human?! Little Person?!" The guard's eyes widened.

Larten cut in before he could go on, "Prince Paris Skyle will vouch for Hope. As for Harkat, he has a message."

"From who?" The guard frowned, obviously having been told the vouching beforehand.

"Desmond Tiny." Mr. Crepsley had a hint of sadistic pleasure in his tone, watching the guard pale.

"The Little Person known as Harkat Mulds and the human assistant called Hope is recognized by the gate. The Halls are open to all of you. Enter and fare well." Just by the tone of the guard, Hope knew she would not be accepted here.

* * *

Next chapter: Meeting Seba Niles, eating, relaxing and much more. Plus, she draws...hint, hint. Review!


	18. Seba Niles

**Thanks to xXVampireXx for reviewing.**

* * *

Hope felt a huge surge of suspense and anxiety run through her veins. As they walked down the halls, going to the eating hall, she reviewed the last few weeks. This girl with no last name had suffered hypothermia but was blessed. Because of this, she was able to be held by the man she secretly (and yet, not so secretly) loved. She was meeting new people, some that would accept her and others that would shun her. She was in a place she thought she'd never live to see!

Finally, they reached the Hall of Osca Velm, which when Hope tried to pronounce, was butchered violently. They all sat down, Hope, Crepsley, and Darren and on the other side across from Darren were Gavner. The Little Person was across from Darren, glancing around at a vampire who was writing the names of them on the wooden wall or something.

"Harkat Mulds (Little Person)

Hope (Larten Crepsley's Human)"

Hope felt her cheeks light up with embarrassment. Looking away, she felt her jaw drop. A very handsome vampire with long hair and no shirt, showing off his abs, came over with large jugs. Her gaze lingered on the vampire who set down the jugs and walked off. When she blindly reached for a jug and was about to drink it, Crepsley grabbed her wrist. "…That is blood."

Blushing once more, she grabbed the wine one and sipped it. "Do you really think you should drink such a drink?" Mr. Crepsley's voice held hints of smugness, perhaps annoyed or jealous from seeing her gape like a school girl at the other vampire but smug that he was taunting her.

"I'm 19, sir; I can drink if I want." As if to prove her point, she drank some.

Crepsley shook his head, authority in his voice, "While this is true, you might get drunk and as your guardian, I am going to limit how much you drink."

"…Yes sir." She muttered softly, taking a swing again. She was never one to disobey her saviour. Plus, this stuff was really good after you got past the expired fruit taste.

The bread was stale but there was some hot broth brought along. Hope shivered at seeing leather like wing in it but gladly dipped her bread in it, happy to get something in her stomach other than raw or half cooked meat. Mr. Crepsley chuckled, obviously had been glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"This is great." Darren said, eating his third slice of bread. Hope smirked, wondering if he had figured it out or even bothered to look, really look, at the thick liquid. "How come you're not having any broth?" He asked the plain-bread-eating-Crepsley.

As if asked about the weather, he calmly replied, "Bat broth does not agree with me."

Darren froze, his face turning green. "I…I think I'm going to be sick."

Hope giggled, "Just because it's chicken soup!" She ate the rest of her bread plain, however, with some wine. By the way she giggled, it was obvious that she was…tipsy.

"Hope…" Mr. Crepsley started off warningly, about to take away the jug of alcohol. Lucky (or unlucky depending on the side you see) for Hope, a man sat in front of Crepsley.

"I was expecting you weeks ago. What took you so long?" There was a hint of amusement and teasing in his voice. Hope looked over, seeing a very old red covered vampire sitting there with a smirk.

"Seba!" Mr. Crepsley just about roared, clasping the older vampire's shoulders. "It has been a long time, old friend."

"Too long." Agreement was heard. "I have often searched for you mentally, in the hope that you were near. When I sensed you coming, I hardly dared believe it. Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Larten?" Never had Hope heard someone, besides Mr. Tall, call Mr. Crepsley by his name so casually.

"Of course. You know Gavner Purl. This is Harkat Mulds."

"A Little Person." He nodded, taking notice. "I have not seen one of those since Mr. Tiny visited us when I was a boy. Greetings, Harkat Mulds."

"Hello." He rasped out.

Instead of freakin out like they had, he blinked slowly. "He…talks?"

"Wait until you hear what he has to say." He looked at Darren, "This is Darren Shan, my assistant. And this…" He turned to Hope, "…is my half drunken assistant who will get her hide tanned if she does not stop drinking!" He snatched away the jug, making Hope giggle.

By the look in Seba's youthful eyes, Hope could tell that he wanted to point out the weak blood in Darren…and the no blood in her. However, thankfully, for whatever reason he restrained himself. "Darren, Harkat, Hope- this is Seba Nile, the quartermaster of Vampire Mountain. Do not let his age fool you- he is as sly, cunning, and quick as any vampire, and will get the better of those who try and best him."

Hope immediately sobered up and sat up straight. "You…You're Seba Niles?!" She exclaimed, obviously shocked. When the man nodded, a small grin on his face, she knew that he suspected the reason why she reacted in such a way. "Mr. Crepsley has told me so much about you…It's an honor to meet a vampire so respected and wise and…" She hiccupped, feeling her cheeks turn red.

Seba chuckled, "I have heard rumors about you, Hope. Perhaps later we can all get together and speak fondly of old memories?"

They started to talk about old times, the three older vampires did. Darren and Harkat started to talk. Hope had silently started to wish she could go over there. However, when she felt Mr. Crepsley gently shake her and feel her eyes open, she realized she had been dozing. Or maybe it was the wine.

"Both the boy and girl are tired."

"It has been a harsh journey on both of them, Hope especially." Needless to say, he was referring to how she was human. Hope winced, feeling too tired to get mad.

"She is a brave woman." He smiled as they walked off. As they passed a hall for the Princes, Hope asked something quite stupid.

"So…Paris vouched for me? Can we see him later to thank him?"

Mr. Crepsley groaned, "Forgive her; I have taught her the ways of the vampires for several years and yet she remains ignorant. Perhaps it was the wine…"

"Here are your rooms. Now then…"

Hope lay in the coffin next to Crepsley's, dead asleep when they showed Madame Octa.

* * *

Next chapter: Crepsley, Hope, and Seba get together to talk about memories. Showers, food, and maybe a trip to the Princes! (One that is before Harkat revealing the message.) Review!


	19. Showers

A huge yawn left Hope's mouth as she stretched in the confined coffin. Her head pounded but it was numb, distant. Perhaps she shouldn't drink anymore wine while she was here. When she sat up, she groaned and fell back; the coffin lid was still closed.

Feeling embarrassed, she opened the door and glanced around. Relief flooded her veins when she realized Mr. Crepsley hadn't been near to see or hear such a moment of stupidity. Speaking of, his coffin opened as well. He looked at her, slightly tired, but smiled. "How are you feeling, Hope?" His voice was gruff from sleep.

"Good. My head hurts a little but I'm sure some cold water will get rid of it. Where are the showers?" Hope asked with a small smile. Mr. Crepsley's eyes lit up like fireworks and a huge grin spread across his face. What did he know that she didn't know?

He stood and stretched his body. "Come, we will shower first, then eat and discuss memories with Seba in the…" he stopped in mid sentence, something very rare for him to do. His eyes were trained on Hope, making her blush. "…Why is your forehead so red?"

Hope looked down, covering her forehead; so much for thinking he didn't hear or see anything. "I um…tried to get up while the coffin door was still closed."

Suddenly Mr. Crepsley's face turned a bright shade of red, obviously trying not to laugh. Somehow he managed to cough out, a few giggles and chuckles escaping on accident, "L-Let us go t-t-to the…hahaha, to the showers."

Blushing, Hope playfully slapped his chest in a light manner. Even if she had tried to slap him with her full strength, it wouldn't harm him much. After all, he was a vampire! "Tsk, tsk, no hitting." He chastised her as they made their way down a hall.

Hope snorted, "Next thing you know, you vampire, you'll be telling me violence isn't the answer." Mr. Crepsley chuckled dryly.

They entered a huge room and she stopped with her mouth hanging. "That's…that's…that's beautiful!" She stuttered as she stared at the waterfalls. The water rushed out of the mouth, making a loud roaring sound. They had to almost yell to be heard.

"Yes, it is." Crepsley agreed as he walked over to it. "Ah, Darren, there you are!" Gavner had just walked in, dropping Darren off before scurrying away. Hope and Darren stared at each other.

At the same time, they asked together,

"Am I going to have to shower near him?"

"Am I going to have to shower near her?"

Crepsley's smile turned sadistic in a sense. "You are looking at the showers right now." He started to undress which made Darren, despite his shock, chuckle behind his hand at Hope. The girl covered her eyes, face aflame. By her tone, and yelp of surprise, it was clear that she had not been expecting this.

"Ah!" She squealed, "Mr. Crepsley, I'm a woman! I don't want to, nor do I need to, see you and Darren naked!"

"Then don't look." Darren stated, getting back at her from the bat broth comment last night as he undressed. "Are we really too good looking for your virgin eyes?"

"Excuse you, Darren, but you happen to be a virgin to!" She snapped without looking.

Mr. Crepsley chuckled as he watched her undress, "You have nothing I have not seen before."

He hesitated when he watched her. He could only look for a few seconds, else wise Darren would have gotten suspicious. Her skin was pale from lack of sun, her body almost as thin as Alexander Ribs. Her breasts were small, he could tell from a side glance, but the recent curves made up for it.  
Darren's yelp from the cold water forced him to look away and dive under the waterfall. As both men washed, Hope walked over and quickly scrubbed away at her body and hair. Few minutes passed as she listened to the guys talk. They were speaking something about murder…ignoring it, she washed her body quickly.

When Crepsley and Darren walked forward, grabbing the prickly towels, she stopped washing despite the fact that she wanted to get out as quick as possible. Something occurred to her; how would she get the towels? Better yet…she studied the sight before her. Her green eyes lingered on the orange vampire's body. There were many scars on him from battles and pointless challenges…but he had a cute butt.

Face red, she finished scrubbed and hesitated. Her towel was near the guys…where they stood, drying off. Cursing silently, she called out, "Can one of you bring my towel to me, please?"

Darren smirked evilly, "Sorry, busy!"

Mr. Crepsley chuckled and shrugged as he dried off his crop of hair, body turned towards her. Immediately her face went down, staring at the ground. "Sorry, Hope, but you must get it yourself."

"You both are so sadistic!" She screamed as she decided what to do. Inhaling sharply, she placed her soaking wet long hair in front to cover her breast. Then as she walked, she placed her hands before her.

Feeling smug that she had won, and to see their faces with disappointment, she wrapped the towel around her. "One might assume that you two _wanted _to see me naked…"

They looked away, putting on their new clothes. Hope grabbed a very weird piece of clothing; it was a dirty green huge shirt that was made to look like a dress. She liked it.

* * *

Later that night, Mr. Crepsley grabbed some bread and water, wine, and blood before leading Hope to a room. It was a slightly huge room, a bed in the middle, rugs near by on the floor. Not much, but pleasant.

Just as Hope was about to ask where they were, Seba stepped out of nowhere. "Ah, Larten, Hope, come sit on the bed. I am sorry I lack chairs but I rarely have guests…"

"No need to apologize." Mr. Crepsley smiled as he placed the drinks and bread on a nightstand table near by. Hope got on the king sized bed and felt suddenly small…and very vulnerable. Two vampires, one of which she had the 'hots' for although she refused to admit it and the other that was handsome, in a bed with her. Her heart skipped a beat, making her stare at her hands.

As they started to discuss something, she sipped some wine. "Ah, Hope, do not drink an excessive amount of you will get sick…and hit the coffin door once more." Mr. Crepsley warned with humor in his tone. Why was he so happy today?

Blushing, she switched to water. "So Hope, tell me what it has been like to live with Larten all these years." Seba suddenly spoke up, catching her off guard.

"Huh?" She blinked, "Oh yes, sorry. Well…he has been…kind, if you don't include this morning's shower!" There was a hint of humor and annoyance in her tone.

"Shower?" Seba repeated, his gaze slowly landing on his former student, "…Larten, I hope she means something different than what it sounds like."

She exclaimed before he could reply, "He made me shower with him and Darren…then go get my towel in front of them!"

Larten's gaze turned away, making her wonder if he was serious or not. Seba's eyes twinkled, showing he clearly understood something that she did not. Trying to get back on subject, she went on, "He hasn't hit me once or really raised his voice to me…not as much as he does Darren. He's funny at times and I lo…love how he teaches me the ways of the vampire." She looked away, her heart pounding; she almost blurted out her feelings!

"You have obeyed him all these years?" Surprise was evident in his voice and eyes. "Larten, why can you not get Darren to obey you like her?"

All three chuckled softly until Mr. Crepsley replied, "I have neither the heart nor will to punish Darren."

"Does that mean you don't have the heart or will to punish me?" Hope piped up.

A sparkle of evil came into his eyes, "…I could and can."

"I don't believe you." She crossed her arms, "You haven't hit me or Darren before, only yelled. I don't see how you'd…"

Thanks to the vampire's speed, Mr. Crepsley pinned her to the bed and startled to tickle her mercilessly. Hope let out a shriek of laughter, trying to fight him off vainly. "S-Stop!" She cried out, kicking slightly as he dodged, tickling her even more.

"Beg me!" He exclaimed, laughing as well.

"P-Please Larten!" She yelped again, for he had found a huge tickle spot.

The clearing of Seba's throat reminded them of what they were doing and where they were. Both having their faces pink, they sat up and looked away. As Hope reviewed at what just happened, treasuring the light touch of him, she blushed darkly. The text she spoke sounded so wrong!

An hour passed before Hope laughed, "One time, I tried to play a prank on him during April Fools. Well, I managed to hook up some contraption to where when he opened his coffin lid, a skeleton; fake of course, would tackle him. So I was about to leave when he opened the lid…and I tripped over the wire…and I slammed into him along with the pile of bones."

Seba laughed as well, Mr. Crepsley chuckling. They spent a few more minutes talking fondly about memories. When Hope heard about where Mr. Crepsley had his hair plucked from, she fell backwards and cracked up. Needless to say, she was so intoxicated from laughing so much that she didn't need the wine to feel drunk.

As the other two talked, their deep charming voices echoing in her mind, Hope felt herself grow sleepy. Next thing she knew, she was asleep…and Crepsley was stroking her cheek.

"Forgive me old friend, but it seems like you care for her more than a savior and boss." Seba spoke after a few minutes.

"…Yes." Larten confessed quietly, stroking her face lovingly, "I care for her deeply…so deep that within the next days…I am planning on turning her into her dream; us."

* * *

Next chapter: Trip to the Princes before Harkat says the message. Review!** I'm aware that Seba doesn't have a bed…but I had to put that in so please forgive me for that.**


	20. Princes

Thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

Hope yawned as she stretched her aching body. Opening her eyes, she saw that the coffin lid was closed. A small faint smile was on her lips as she remembered yesterday morning. How had she gotten here? As she opened her lid, seeing Larten finished getting dressed, she knew he had carried her.

"Mr. Crepsley…" She called out, uncertain of what to do.

He turned to face her, a smile on his face. "Dress good and we will eat. After that, we will visit Prince Paris."

Immediately, her face lit up like the city Skyle was named after. "Really?! Yes!"

* * *

Hope was smiling all the way through security. The missing front tooth was shown but no one noticed really, for the guards were busier inspecting their hair or clothes. They couldn't even wear shoes!

Finally though, they reached the Hall of Princes.

(A/N Note: Too tired to describe the place.)

Hope looked around with awe, staring at the structure. Finally her eyes landed on a very old looking ear missing Prince. There were three there before her, a few yards away, standing. This one, however, stuck out like a thumb sore. The memory of playing a childish game with him flashed in her mind.

Over whelmed with joy, Hope shouted, "Prince Paris!" Instantly, she ran and hugged him tightly, nearly knocking him over. Several guards took a half step forward but stopped, seeing she was only a mere human. The other Princes raised their eyebrows, smirking at the foolishness. Crepsley groaned.

"Hope!" He exclaimed with a smile. "You have grown! How was the journey to here?" Just like Seba Niles, the youth sparkled in Skyle's eyes.

"Very rough but I survived. I thank you so much for vouching for me, Paris." As if realizing what the situation called for, she bowed slightly, "Thank you, Sire." There was a huge smile on her face, sly in a way.

"You deserve it if you made it up here." He nodded. "I have to admit, I am surprised you remember me."

Hope giggled, showing her imperfect teeth, and hugged him once more, "I could never forget the only kind man who played dolls with me." Despite her ignorance of the ways of greeting vampire princes (such as no hugging), she still knew to whisper very lowly. Just because Paris was a prince did not mean he could not be mocked. So of course, she didn't want to embarrass him any further.

"Hope…" Mr. Crepsley growled softly.

Reluctantly, she moved away and stood next to Crepsley. Paris chuckled, standing straight. "Larten, she is young and full of joy to see an old friend who reminds her, no doubt, of a grandfather. Do not scold her for her excitement; the hug did not injury me or my reputation."

Larten nodded and smiled at Hope, who was blushing. "Hope…" Paris continued, "This is Arrow and Mika Ver Leth."

Hope felt her heart skip a beat as she looked upon the other two Princes. Mika Ver Leth had black hair, sharp eyes, and wore nothing but black. He looked strict as a ruler, which made Hope shudder. He was handsome though, in a hunter way.

Arrow was more like a wrestler with no hair. Tattoos of arrows, hinting his name, were on his arms and the side of his head. She tried not to smirk at that. Somehow she managed to remember her manners and bowed to both of them.

Mika raised an eyebrow, humor and sarcasm lacing his tone, "Shouldn't a lady curtsey?"

Hope's foggy eyes sparkled brightly, sensing the challenge. Not many vampires were near besides the guards, so she risked being sassy. "Shouldn't a gentleman kiss the lady's hand, Prince or no Prince?"

Something of a grin came on his face. He stepped forward, which took a lot of will power for Hope not to step back in fear, and grabbed her wrist. He whispered, "Touché." His lips touched the back of her hand, turning her face pink as she shakily curtsied.

"Tell us," Arrow stepped forward as well, making her shrink. He noticed, for his eyes brightened. "What is a human girl doing here?" Larten had told Hope that he had lost his human wife to a vampaneze, making her wonder if he would disprove of her being here.

With a quick glance at Crepsley, she knew he was allowing her to speak by herself. "Mr. Crepsley decided it was time to take Darren, his half vampire assistant, and me, the girl he saved years ago, to Vampire Mountain. Obviously he thought I was strong enough to travel here and…well, here I stand before you, my Prince." There was certain edginess to her tone, showing how nervous this man made her.

Arrow smirked at this, watching her closely. For a second, just a second, she saw softness in his eyes that died just as quick as it appeared. "And strong you are, Hope. I would gladly vouch for you now."

Mika studied her closely but said nothing. She looked over at Paris, feeling comforted and safe. "So, sir, why am I here?"

"Why, Larten thought it would be a good idea for you to meet us before this…Darren business got messy."

Sharp as ever, Hope frowned and scrunched her eyebrows together, "Messy? How? Why?"

Larten quickly stepped in, "Hope, why not show the Princes your gift?"

"What? Oh no, I-I don't think they would…" She started.

Mika raised an eyebrow, "Gift?" It was clear by his tone that he did not fully approve of her being there like Arrow did. "Show us."

Licking her lips, she felt determination flood her body. "Alright…I need some charcoal or something."

Once she was given paper and charcoal, she hesitated. What to draw? Paris already wanted her there and so did Arrow; both had and would have vouched for her. So she would try to impress Mika, no doubt…but with what?

Biting her lip, she got to work.

Several minutes passed until she stepped back and smirked. There before him was a younger version of himself. Hope had pictured him being in his teens and sketched him quickly. "…Amazing detail but I don't see what's so…" He started to speak negatively when his mouth dropped slightly. His younger self moved off the paper, copying him!

"You were saying, Sire?" Smugness made its way into Hope's tone.

* * *

Next chapter: Meeting Kurda. Review


	21. Kurda Smahlt

After showing off her gifts three times to the Princes, Hope felt physically exhausted. For whatever reason, her gift took a lot out of her. It was as though her soul, blood, and strength went into the drawing as she sketched it out, making it come alive. Perhaps it did.

She smiled at Prince Paris, bowing and sparing a quick hug before leaving. Mika and Arrow kissed her hand after she bowed, which made her laugh despite her face turning pink. When they stepped out of the room, Mr. Crepsley hesitated. "What is it, sir?"

"Go on and roam around, Hope. I need to speak to the Princes by myself." He stated, ordering her gently. Biting her lip, she nodded and started to walk off. Exhaustion made her lean against the wall, her eyes half open, walking blindly in a sense. So far she heard no guards…where was she? Larten had told her not to get lost…there were so many halls…

Her eyes fluttered closed, her feet walking on their own accord. She felt herself move off the wall and slam into something. Hands gripped her arms in a stern manner, holding her up. Trying to keep on her feet, she forced herself to open her eyes. "…Hello…" She whispered, seeing a man before her. His eyes were the brightest blue like the sky after a rain shower, his hair a dark blond, his suit a dark blue. There was a playful grin on his face.

"Greetings…you must be the Hope I've heard so much about."

Standing up on her own, or trying to at least, she commented, "Yes. And who are you?"

"I'm Kurda Smahlt, the soon to be Prince." He grinned, catching her as she leaned too far to her left. "You seem…off balance."

She snorted, gratefully accepting his help, "Off balance…I think that's a light term. I just had to draw for the Princes and…" At his confused look, she shook her head, "Never mind. I'm just exhausted."

"Isn't your…Master? Friend? What exactly is Larten Crepsley to you? Where is he at?" There was a twinkle of taunting in his blue eyes, "Surely he should be the one holding you and not me."

Hope blushed and answered, "He's my boss, mentor, friend, so on so forth. And he said he was going to talk privately with the Princes…" She was embarrassed by what he had said, about the part where Crepsley should be holding her, not him. The very idea made her shiver with some sort of excitement!

"Ah, I see. Well, how about we get you some food and then some rest?" He smiled and helped her walk through the long corridors.

"Where are we anyway? I don't see any guards around here." Hope looked around.

Kurda smiled, "That's because you took the wrong turn and went into a hallway that has no one in it…not for years."

"Then…what were you doing in it?" She asked as they reached the food hall.

He looked at her, his eyes twinkling again, "Mapping, of course."

* * *

Over the next few hours, Hope and Kurda sat on the tables in the food hall. It was nearly abandoned except for a few guards. They spoke of many things, from mapping to clothing. Besides Darren and Crepsley, this was the first guy she met that she felt extremely comfortable near.

As time passed, and as their words kept coming and coming, she began to feel…happy. A smile was on her face, a flirty like laugh leaving her lips when he made a cheesy joke. He was a kind vampire, something like a close friend to her even though they hadn't even known each other for a full day.

"Hope!" Mr. Crepsley shouted with a snarl on his face. How long had he been there? By the look in his eyes, Hope assumed he was jealous that she was talking to the handsome young man, jealous that she was flirting playfully with Kurda. "Come here, now!"

With a hesitant look at an annoyed, angry, yet concerned Kurda, she made her way to him. Before she could open her mouth, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into his room. Hope gulped, sensing his rage even before she looked into his eyes.

* * *

Next chapter: TURNING! Review


	22. Prologue to Turning

"What…were…you…doing?" He growled through gritted teeth. His hands were curled into fists, his limbs shaking almost violently. Hope stepped back, her body hitting the door lightly. Even if she managed to open the door, she wouldn't be able to escape. Hardly anything went by Crepsley's eyes without him realizing it so if she reached for the door, her slow human speed would be her death.

Hope thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I was talking to Kurda…Just talking…"

"Really?" He sneered, "Because from where I stood, it looked like and sounded like you were flirting with him!"

Something struck the girl. "And if I was?" He growled loudly, almost like an animal. A sort of sadistic spark appeared in her mind. "You aren't my beau, my lover, my boyfriend or husband, Mr. Crepsley. I can flirt with any hot vampire I want!" She crossed her arms under her small breasts, "After all, I'm 19 years old! I'm an adult by human years so…"

He suddenly slammed her into the door, making her gasp and grab the sides of it. He kept his mouth merely inches from her face, whispering, "Flirt all you may in the human world but if you do that again, he might take it the wrong way and claim you as his!"

"C-Claim?" She repeated stupidly, eyes huge with shocked fear. He had his hands on either side of her head, his mouth next to her ear.

"Rape!" He hissed loudly, making her flinch visibly. Her green eyes widened with fear. Crepsley went on, "You may be an adult in human years, Hope, but compared to me, you are a child! You will listen to me and obey me when I say you will stop flirting like a…like a whore!"

Hope frowned, desperate to keep the tears hidden. "A whore? Just because I finally show an interest in boys, just because I flirted for the first time in my life with someone who cares about me, I'm a whore?! Because I did something that's natural, you think I'm a whore?!"

Larten suddenly roared, "I do not want him to take you and turn you! That is my job!"

Silence.

"What?" Hope's whisper was as quiet as Larten's roar was loud. "What…what did you just say?"

Obviously disturbed and disappointed in himself, he spun around and let her go. He paced back and forth, his hands behind his back. However, Hope remained against the door, staring at the vampire with shock. "Tell me!" Her voice was loud, cracked with emotion.

Mr. Crepsley stopped walking and looked at her. His eyes were dark like a storm ready to happen. He frowned, grumbling at first. Finally he spoke up, "I was…I am planning to change you into a vampire…a full vampire. I was going to tomorrow night but when I saw you talking to Kurda…I assumed he was trying to steal you away from me. You are mine, Hope…I am the one to turn and tutor you."

To be changed…to turn…into a vampire…it was Hope's dream. Ever since Larten rescued her, all she wanted to do were to join him and become a vampire, to hunt with him at night. For years, she had been rejected and she understood why he left her human. When he turned the kid Darren, however, she felt betrayed. Ever since then, she felt betrayed no matter how many times he or herself tried to explain it. He risked his neck to turn the child from the Vampire Generals.

So to be shouting about flirting, adult hood, and being considered a whore and quickly be changed into the topic of turning…she felt her head swim. Everything was happening so fast! Just minutes ago she was laughing at Kurda's tales of embarrassment, lighting touching his hand. Now she was leaned against a door she had been backed into, gaping at the man who just confessed his plans; to change her.

It was all too much for her, the emotions surging through her body too fast. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt her body sway. She fainted…but never hit the floor, for Crepsley caught with her ease…just like he always did.

* * *

Next chapter: Okay, NOW he'll change her! Review


	23. Turning of Hope

Hope watched the pretty colors swirl before her. They were bright as ever, full of happiness and joy and warmth. However, she felt none of this. Although she saw it, she was not in it. In this black void that she floated in, she watched it from a distance. She felt…numb…cold…distant…and lost.

Where was Mr. Crepsley? Where was Darren Shan? Where was Paris Skyle? Where was Gavner Paul? Where was Mr. Tall? Where was Evra? These questions raced in her mind, making her feel panic rise in her blood. Surely they would not just…just leave her here! Surely they would come back for her and save her, not let her float in loneliness.

Maybe…they were going to let her die here. Perhaps she had proved to be too much of a burden to carry. She was annoying and boring and…just too much to handle. Maybe they were all better off without her.

No! She wouldn't think that way. The colors swirled viciously at her silent shout. They looked violently dark. She knew that Mr. Crepsley cared for her…she knew it! But where was he at? Where could he be? Where…

The colors suddenly swallowed her whole.

Just as she was about to scream, she felt someone grab her shoulders. They pulled her out of the sudden tidal wave. When she opened her eyes, she saw Mr. Larten Crepsley before her.

"Mr…Crepsley?" She whispered softly, taking in the room she lay in.

He gave a soft smile and released his grip on her. "I see you are awake." He brushed her hair back.  
Before he could speak one more word, her memory flooded her like water from a dam. "You…Am…Am I going to be turned into a vampire now?!" Her misty green sparkled with fear and excitement. Her lips, those pale lips, were curved into a smile.

He chuckled softly. "You just cannot wait, can you?" He looked thoughtful as his eyes glanced up at the ceiling, then at her. "Do you realize what you are getting into?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "I've been waiting for years! I know everything sir! Please…please turn me!"

He let her sit up in the coffin and grabbed her wrists softly. "This will hurt." His warning was blunt.

Hope snorted, "If I survived the journey up here, I highly doubt some scratches on my…ow!" She exclaimed and yanked her hands away after he slit her fingertips open. His steel grip could have held her but he had let her be, cutting his own now. He hissed but otherwise did nothing.  
"…you were saying?" He smirked at her. "Now then…" Immediately he got serious once more. "Hope…I will let our fingertips meet and blood will be exchanged. I cannot even behind to tell you how painful it will be but do not pull away, alright? If you do, I will have to pin you to the wall." Hope's face turned bright red as he said this. "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes." Silently she was saying farewell to all her human traits. She was silently saying goodbye to the sun, saying goodbye to all traces of humanity left in her. She was saying goodbye to age…although she didn't mind that much of staying this pretty for some years.

He pressed his fingertips against hers. At first, nothing happened. Both looked down at their hands, waiting patiently. How long would this take? Hope didn't even remember much of Darren's change. She had been so shocked, so stunned, and so lost in thought that she couldn't remember it.

Just as she was about to speak, she gave a cry of pain. Their blood had transferred and now vampire blood was swimming through her veins. She felt her senses heighten incredibly; her hearing sharpened, her eyesight keener, so on so forth. Temptation to pull away was strong but when she saw Mr. Crepsley, who was also grunting and sweating from the pain, she stayed still.

Her bones felt like they were on fire. Her eyes felt like they were being squeezed. Her body, her skin, and her muscles felt like they were being scratched.

Finally though…it died down. Panting, she put her hands down. Mr. Crepsley licked his fingers, sweat glistening on his pale skin, but otherwise looked okay. Hope was shaking quite violently, her eyes staring down. Mr. Crepsley grabbed her wrist and licked her fingertips…and watched her faint again.

* * *

Next chapter: Prince's meeting about Darren. Review


	24. Prologue to Meeting

**Sorry for the wait; been busy and had writers block.**

When Hope woke up the next night, she felt so physically exhausted she doubted she could lift a fingertip, let alone get out of her coffin. With a huge effort and about 20 minute's time, she managed to get out and dress. Where was Mr. Crepsley, her Sire?

Stumbling into the hallways, she managed to find the eating hall and smiled weakly. Glancing down at her freshly scarred fingertips, her smile only grew wider. This all felt like a dream, like it could disappear at any second. Never had she felt such joy like now!

Sadly though, that joy was short lived.

"Hope!" She looked up to see Seba Niles walking to her. Smiling, she waved furiously, feeling like a child again. His serious structure fell, allowing him to smile back. "Congratulations on becoming one of us." He spoke softly but his eyes turned hard right after. "We must go to the Prince's hall; they are having a meeting about Darren right now."

"Darren?" She blinked, "But I haven't any breakfast!"

This stopped the old vampire in his tracks. Shaking his head with a stupid smile on, he turned and pushed her into the hall, "Of course, I don't know what I was thinking. Here…It would have been better if you had fresh blood but this will do." He presented her with a jug that she knew by the smell was neither water nor wine.

Glancing up at the man, feeling the hunger spread and start to viciously gnaw at her stomach, she asked, "Shouldn't Larten be here?"

"He is already at the meeting, waiting for it to start." Seba leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "He asked for it not to start until you arrived."

Mouth open, she turned to him and repeated, "Until I arrived? How long have they been waiting?"

"Almost an hour actually. Now drink." He ordered gently, some twinkle in his eye. He must have felt like he was a mentor again, watching a new vampire drink so unsurely. Surely it mad him feel young!

Hope licked her lips, her eyes widening as she brought the jug closer to her. What would it taste like? Darren had always, at the beginning, made a huge deal about it, saying that it was wrong and evil. However, if thousands of vampires, Larten included, could drink it without thinking in such a way, then who was he to judge?

It was chilled but tasted oh so good! It was like a creamy taste, something that reminded her of butter for some reason. It was…heaven! She couldn't possibly describe it in words! Her eyes widened as she drank more, feeling her strength return.

"Are you ready to go?" Seba smiled at her as she licked the crimson liquid off her lips.

Next chapter: Okay, NOW Prince's meeting about Darren. Review


	25. Prince's Meeting

**Thanks to xXVampireXx and Marissa. Thanks to those who reviewed the earlier chapters as well!**

**Remember I said that Hope can change the storyline. **

* * *

What could the Princes possibly want with Larten and Darren? What could they do to them? Why? Were they both in trouble? Hope shivered and tried to mask it, thinking about the one time Mr. Crepsley said that he would get in trouble with the Generals and Princes for turning Darren. Would he be alright?

Seba looked at her, seeing her rather violent shudder of worry and fear. He placed a soft hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that everything would be alright. She felt relaxed, she felt sure that they all would be fine. So now they were going through the security, which made Hope smirk. When they ran a thin comb through her hair, she felt a small shiver of relaxing pleasure travel down her body. It was like she turned into putty.

And if they were in trouble, what kind of punishment would they get? When Hope was younger, she often questioned Larten about that with no success. He would mention it time to time, threatening her to stop playing or he'd punish her the vampire way. Then he always got silent after that. So it was only natural for her to be curious about that then and, especially, now.

"Seba…" She whispered softly as they walked through the corridors. It was as though she thought her voice could shatter glass if she spoke too loud. "What…what…do they…what might they do to Larten?"

He walked beside her and glanced down at the girl from the corner of his eye. Needless to say, she looked terrified – not for her own sake, but for her two friends. Something touched his heart, making it melt in a sense. It was her concern, worry, and love she had for them that made him smile. So rare it was to meet a vampire (new or not) to show such kind feelings.

"They will probably just scorn his actions…I highly doubt they would hurt him. He is highly respected and…" Seba started to reply. His voice was full of matter-of-fact.

"What about Darren?" She questioned suddenly. Yes, she was jealous, had been jealous of him but not now. It was true that at the beginning, she hated the boy wish a passion. She wanted what he was, what he had in his blood. Now…she was friends with him and scared for him.

"Hmm…it was not his fault Larten blooded him, so I do not see any reason for him to get in trouble." He answered calmly as they turned. Hope winced inwardly. Memories slipped by in her mind and before her eyes faintly. What had happened those years ago came back full blast. Did the Princes know about it? She shook her head a little and thought, _"Oh, my dear Seba Niles, if only you knew…if only you knew…"_

* * *

Paris Skyle sat on what looked like some sort of high table. His eyes were full of wisdom, like Seba's, and curiosity. It was no wonder why those two were the oldest vampires here. His long hair covered his missing right ear but showed his left one, having being pulled back. Hope felt the urge to hug him or wave, but she was a vampire now, not a silly human…she needed to behave right.

The harsh ruling looking man named Mika sat next to him on his left. His piercing eyes landed on Hope and just as she felt a trace of panic and fear slide into her heart, his eyes softened ever so slightly. She smiled inwardly, grateful for not feeling any worse than she already did. In fact, she felt comfortable seeing how he wore all black – like always.  
Arrow sat to Paris' right, looking stern. His arrow tattoos caught Hope's eyes at first, just like they had before. She smiled at the wrestler shaped man, unable to keep it back anymore. It felt good to see them…in a very weird way.

Unable to resist, she remembered Mika's first words to her. Curtsying slightly, she grinned, "Greetings Prince Mika…Prince Arrow…Prince Paris." Her tone was light despite the seriousness of the situation.

Mika's lips curled into a small grin, the amusement in his eyes showing that he too understood the double meaning behind such a 'curtsey'. Arrow nodded, his eyes too sparkling with kindness…perhaps reminisce of his wife. Since she was no longer human, did she still make him think about his dead wife? Paris smiled widely, allowing himself to show affection in his own way.

"Greetings, our new vampire." He spoke out first, making her shiver as she felt all eyes on her. "Sit…" She did as he suggested, nay ordered in a soft tone. Her seat was next to Darren's and Larten's, both who looked somewhat nervous yet calm.

Perhaps they know more about this situation than she did. Perhaps nothing! She knew they knew more than her! As the Prince's started to talk and question, she looked behind her slyly. There were many vampires sitting there, watching and waiting for a good answer of Darren's blooding. It was like a court room, Hope thought.

Something about Trials of Death caught her attention. Her misty green eyes landed back on the Princes and, before she realized what she was doing, she stood up. The chair fell back and silence covered the place. The feeling of passion that shot through her died down just as quick as it appeared, for every vampire was staring at her now.

"You…Uh…" Face aflame, she tried again, "Sires, I know I'm not…worthy…to offer my opinion but I beg you to listen." They glanced at each other but before Mika or Arrow could speak, Paris nodded. "Sires, please…Larten just wanted to get me a travel companion. He acted upon his caring and l-love for me," she stuttered at the word, unsure of the real meaning, "and so he should not be punished. Darren is not at fault here; he was a young boy who wanted a beautiful spider; who wouldn't? In order to save his friends life, he traded his humanity. That is showing how much he cares about the other boy. He shouldn't have to do a thing!

"And Larten…he acted on caring thoughts. I mean, to be blunt Sires, have you ever dealt with a growing maturing teenage girl alone? We're moody, we're annoying, we chase after boys, we…_I _get in trouble when bored and alone. Another teenager stopped this…mostly." Several minutes passed as she continued her speech.

When she finally made her point, she sat back down, waiting their answer.

* * *

Next chapter: Arra Sails. Review


	26. Prince's Word

I am SO sorry for not updating quicker. Last week of school equals celebration and tests. Anyway, thanks so much to those who have reviewed. I must say though…I'm starting to lose interest in this story…

* * *

"Have you reached your decision, Sires?" Kurda Smahlt suddenly spoke up after several long moments. The Princes had been whispering in very low tones, making it hard for even the closest vampire to hear. As soon-to-be-Prince, Kurda decided to take control of the situation and show some authority.

In a way, Hope felt a little relieved that the blond man managed to break the silence. It was so tense, so heart squeezing that she began to long to bite her fingernails, which had seemed to grow tougher overnight. In that quick second, the realization of her being a vampire now hit her again, making her smile. However, remembering what the situation called for and where she was, she put on a straight face. Lucky for her, no one saw the slip.

"…No punishment or trials." Paris stated, the cheering of fellow vampires covering anything he could have said after. He was smiling though, meaning that was all he needed to say. Mika and Arrow, especially Arrow, just looked silent and angry. Or was it just their way of being happy?

They left the room.

Crepsley looked over Hope, his eyes sparkling with…with some sort of emotion. Was it joy? Pride? Or…dare she think, lust? Or…or love?! "Hope, my dear, that was a foolishly brave thing to do!" He stated as he hugged her softly.

Darren nearly tackled her as soon as he let go, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Hope!" He exclaimed with such joy, one might think there were tears in his eyes.

"Really, it's nothing…" She wanted to say more but…just couldn't.

"Hey, you two!" Kurda ran over. "Want a tour of the place?"

* * *

Next chapter: Okay, NOW Arra Sails. Review.

Mind you, I'm losing interest so….yeah…doesn't matter about the reviews, I'm just…eh.


	27. Arra

**I've been reluctant to update this because I'm losing interest. Just saying. Moving on.**

The tour of the place was…pleasant, in one word. Darren and Hope were awe struck as they passed numerous halls. There was no way they would remember the importance of _every _hall but there were several that stuck out. The two kids, one half vampire and the other a vampire, walked through the place, whispering to each other.

Kurda smiled at both of them and talked about another hall. Then they got to the game hall. They stepped in, both of them slightly horrified at how brutal these 'games' were. When Darren and Hope stood before a woman vampire, they stared. She looked scarred and harsh but pretty in an odd way. Hope, for some reason, felt jealousy in her subconscious mind. What was the meaning of this?

"Darren Shan, Hope, this is Arra Sails." Kurda introduced them.

When Darren stuck his hand out, Hope noticed something was odd about this woman. Yet she couldn't put her finger on the damn thing! As they went on talking, Hope gaped as they started to fight.

(A/N Note: Yadda yadda…Basically same thing happened in the book.)

As they left, Hope glanced over Arra once more. The older vampire was studying her as well, sizing her up. Why though? Ignoring this, she went on to meet Mr. Crepsley for her first talk as a vampire.

Next chapter: I've decided to kick it up; since there are no trials, we will get to the fighting vampaneze part that DARREN discovers. Then from there, we'll go back to Cirque Du Freak, the hunting, etc. Review.


	28. VERY Important Note

**I have 8 other stories on the loose that I'm either at the beginning or the middle of. Despite me having the summer off, ignoring my B-day party coming up and work and volenterring, I will not have that much time to update all this stuff constantly.**

**However, I don't see why my readers must suffer because I can't update all my stories.**

**I have ideas for everything except for this story. I have an idea for Diff. People, etc. but this one I do not.**

**So it is with a VERY heavy heart and water filled eyes that I have to put this up for adoption. If someone is interested in taking this story and updating it (Mind you I said nothing of rewriting it in your own version because that would piss me off since it's called stealing) please inform me.**

**Either you can post it as "Continued Artistic Touch" or something on your own Profile.**

**HOWEVER**

**I will post the name of who I have decided to give the story to within a few days. If you are interested in updating my story/adopting it, then please send me a sample of your work. I mean like...hmm...write a few paragraphs of what you think might happen in the next chapter and send it to me. If you have other work, I will read it and see if I like it. I need my story to be continued by detail, not...well...you get my point.**

**Anyway, I will say who gets my story sooner or later. Anyone interested, Review or PM with a sample of your work and why you should be able to take this.**

** Please don't try to 'adopt' it without my permission.**

**-LilyHellsing**


	29. Even More Important Note

**Hello everyone**

**It is with a very heavy heart and tear filled eyes that I must make this announcement. To my fellow authors, I'm sure they would agree giving a story away is like giving a child away...At least it feels like it. **

**The person who has now adopted my story is: Elenafromthewoods**

**I have read her work and it is beautifully written and the ideas are awesome. I will be asking her to influence a few chapters, to put one of the main points I had WISHED to put in my story. Hopefully, she'll see what I had meant to put in the story and write some of it.**

**Anyway, I hereby give away everything of "Artistic Touch" to Elenafromthewoods. **

**Look for her to post a new story under "Continuation Artistic Touch"...or something similar to that affect.**

**P.S.**

**I'm still writing "Different People, Different Paths."**

**-LilyHellsing**


End file.
